Meu nome é Sakura
by Contadora
Summary: Kakashi conhece Sakura muito antes do famoso encontro do Time 7. E se ela for a maior missão de sua vida?
1. Prólogo

**Eu não possuo Naruto.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Uma pessoa encapuzada com uma pequena cesta nos braços está caminhando por uma densa floresta. É noite e somente o luar ilumina o lugar. De repente, ela se abaixa e pega o embrulho. É um bebê. Com carinho, a pessoa nina a criança.

-Minha pequena... – diz uma voz feminina. - ... promete se comportar quando chegarmos?

A criança mexe um pouco com as mãos. A pessoa segura com firmeza o bebê no seu colo.

-Já estamos quase lá... – diz com a voz trêmula. -... por favor não faça nenhum barulho. – suave.

O bebê se aconchega no colo da pessoa e fica quieto.

-Dormir foi uma boa escolha. – diz rindo. Logo depois, planta um carinhoso beijo na testa do bebê. - ... Eu e seu pai vamos sentir sua falta. Mas, para onde vamos você não pode... – pausa. -... Não queremos a nossa vida para você...

Um som de galho se quebrando ecoa por ali. A pessoa com a criança fica assustada e começa a correr pela mata. Ela olha para trás e vê dois ANBU seguindo-a.

'Droga...', pensa antes de mudar de direção.

-Identifique-se intruso. – grita o ANBU com máscara de gato.

-Sou só uma viajante.

-Que emana Chakra? – pausa. – Tente outra desculpa.

-Se não parar, teremos que matá-la. – diz o ANBU embainhando a espada.

A pessoa olha para o bebê nos seus braços.

'Não posso deixar que eles a machuquem... minha pequena flor...'

Seus olhos se levantam. O outro ANBU está bloqueando sua passagem.

-Fim da linha. – pausa.

A pessoa olha para a outra direção. Este é bloqueado pelo ANBU com máscara de gato.

-Não podemos deixar que você avance sem se identificar. – diz o outro ANBU.

-Não vou dizer o meu nome. – e segura mais firmemente o bebê contra o seu corpo.

-Você está segurando um pacote suspeito. – diz o ANBU com máscara de gato ao ficar numa posição de ataque.

A pessoa olha protetoramente para o embrulho.

'O que eu faço?...'

Ela olha para os ANBU.

'...Não posso deixar que eles te machuquem...'

-Eu sou só uma viajante.

-E o que faz por aqui? – pausa. – Sozinha e no meio de uma floresta à noite.

'Droga... se eu estivesse sozinha... mas com você aqui eu não posso me dar o luxo de lutar com esses dois... Bem que ele me avisou...'

-Por favor não nos ataquem. – pausa. – Eu já disse. Sou uma viajante.

-O que faz aqui? – pergunta o ANBU com máscara de gato. – O que é esse embrulho?

A pessoa fica calada.

-Se não falar, vamos confiscá-lo.

A pessoa segura ainda com mais firmeza o embrulha contra o colo. Nesse momento mais dois ANBU aparecem na clareira.

-Recebi o chamado de que uma mulher suspeita estava andando pelas redondezas. – diz o ANBU com máscara de pássaro.

-Ela se recusa a cooperar.

'Droga... o que eu faço?' E olha para o bebê. 'Minha criança... eu vou ter que...'

Nisso ela suspira.

-Não precisamos chegar a tanto. – começa. – Sou só uma viajante e preciso chegar na cidade mais próxima.

-O que você carrega nesse embrulho, mulher? – pergunta outro ANBU.

A mulher olha para os lados e vê que todos os caminhos estão bloqueados. Ela então abaixa os braços e segura o bebê horizontalmente.

-Preciso chegar até a próxima cidade porque vou deixá-la no orfanato. Não posso cuidar dela.

Os ANBU olham para o pequeno embrulho adormecido sob as mantas.

-Não podemos deixar que você entre na próxima cidade. – diz o ANBU com máscara de gato. – Mas o bebê pode.

-Vamos levar seu filho até o orfanato da próxima cidade. – diz o outro.

A Pessoa olha para o ANBU.

'Não outra opção... lutar com eles tendo ela nos meus braços não é uma boa opção...mas...'

-Por favor não a machuquem. – diz antes de entregar o bebê para o ANBU com máscara de gato. – Ela já tem um ano e seis meses. Seu aniversário é 28 de março.

O ANBU segura a criança nos braços antes de desaparecer da clareira. Os outros ANBU a escoltam para longe da floresta.

Na direção oposta, o ANBU de máscara de gato está pulando de galho em galho com o bebê no colo. Quando este passa por uma clareira, seu cabelo é iluminado, revelando a sua tonalidade: cinza.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi estava na ronda noturna. Era a sua primeira semana como ANBU. Ele estava numa das inúmeras árvores que circundam Konoha, vigiando. Foi quando, lá do alto de um galho e escondido pela folhagem e pela noite, ele viu uma pessoa suspeita caminhando com uma cesta.

'O que é isso?', pensou. Imediatamente ele apertou um botão do lado do pescoço, ativando o rádio.

-Gato falando. – diz sussurrando.

'_Pássaro na linha. O que foi?'_

-Pessoa suspeita andando nos arredores do portão. Localização B34 A72.

'_Estou à caminho. Pássaro desligando.'_

'Hum...', pensa Kakashi antes de sair do galho e ir parar numa das árvores atrás da pessoa encapuzada. Ele dá um passo para frente. Um galho que estava no chão se parte.

'Droga.'

Nisso a pessoa encapuzada sai em disparada. Kakashi percebe que ela deixou a cesta para trás. Ele vai até ela e começa a procurar. Ele ergue uma carta. Nesse momento outro ANBU aparece. Ele tem uma máscara de pássaro.

-Demorou pássaro. – diz Kakashi antes de guardar a carta como uma evidência no seu bolso de trás.

-Onde ela está?

Kakashi aponta para frente.

-Ela saiu em disparada por aqui.

Ambos assentem e saem em correndo.

'O que será que ela está fazendo no meio da noite numa floresta e sozinha?', pensa Kakashi.

Minutos depois, o famoso ninja copiador estaria carregando nos braços um bebê. As pernas do ANBU o guiaram para o único lugar que ele pensou: A Torre do Hokage.

Kakashi bateu levemente na porta do escritório do Hokage. Seus braços seguram firmemente a criança.

-Entre. - diz uma voz lá de dentro. Kakashi abre a porta, revelando um Sandaime com pouca papelada para fazer. Os olhos do Hokage ficam pasmos ao ver o que Kakashi está segurando.

-Kakashi...! - pausa. - ...Não me diga que você é pai dessa criança! Você É só um adolescente!

O ninja copiador ri nervosamente.

-Não Hokage-sama.

E começa a explicar o motivo da criança estar ali. O Sandaime na metade de conversa puxou o seu cachimbo para começar a fumar. Mas se lembrou da criança e largou o cachimbo pela mesa.

-Então... - ao puxar a barba branca. -... Essa meniNa foi abandonada pela mãe. Como você ainda achou suspeita a ação da mãe, só deixou a criança passar... hum... você fez bem Kakashi. Se ele iria deixar a criança, não tinha motivos para que uma estranha achasse o caminho para Konoha. Afinal ela é uma aldeia escondida.

-Obrigado Hokage-sama. - diz o homem com uma pequena reverência.

O Sandaime ergue a mão.

-Não precisa. - pausa. - Mas, onde vamos deixar essa criança? Orfanato?

Kakashi estremece ao ouvir a palavra 'orfanato'. O Sandaime ri.

-Vejo que não gostou da ideia dela ir para o orfanato.

Kakahi olha para a menina.

-Ela nem ao menos tem nome, Hokage-sama. - pausa. - Tão jovem e mesmo tendo pais, está sozinha.

O Sandaime fecha os olhos, pensativo.

-Eu também não entendo como as coisas chegam ao ponto que chegam para essas crianças abandonadas. - pausa. - Mas não podemos ajudar a todas. O único lugar seria o orfanato.

Kakashi mexe num dos bolsos e puxa dali uma carta.

-Encontrei essa carta na cesta onde a mulher carregava a criança. – e entrega para o homem.

O idoso abre a carta e começa a ler. Ao terminar, coloca a carta numa das gavetas da sua mesa. Ele está sério.

-Ela queria mesmo mandar essa criança para o orfanato. – pausa. – Vou ver se o orfanato de Konoha tem espaço para mais uma criança. Até lá, sua missão é cuidar dela.

Kakashi fica assustado.

-O quê? M-mas Hokage-sama eu...

O homem levanta a mão.

-Você foi a pessoa que a trouxe para a Aldeia. Amanhã mesmo já terei a resposta do orfanato. Não se preocupe. Será só por uma noite.

Kakashi olha para o Sandaime e depois para a criança. E de novo para o Sandaime.

-Eu só tenho 17 anos. Não sei como cuidar de uma criança!

-Então essa vai ser uma missão Rank-B. – pausa. –Boa sorte.

Kakashi fica branco.

'O quê que eu vou fazer! Não vou poder ler meu novo volume de Icha Icha!'

O idoso vê a expressão de pânico no rosto do jovem e ri silenciosamente.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Eu não possuo Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

É noite. Duas pessoas estão conversando. Somente a parte inferior do corpo pode ser vista através da penumbra que uma minúscula janela proporciona. O restante está escondido no manto negro da escuridão. Uma voz masculina ecoa.

-Conseguiu?

-Sim. - responde uma voz feminina.. - Ela estará segura.

Suspiro. O homem cruza a sala e vai até uma cadeira parcialmente encoberta e se senta. O rosto fica na escuridão. Mas o tronco não. Uma capa preta cobre o mesmo.

-Como foi? - mexendo com os dedos.

-Como planejado. Agora é esquecer.

-Dificil. - pausa. - Mas foi uma sábia decisão. O que pretende agora?

A mulher fica muda. Silêncio.

-Aqueles ANBU eram muito idiotas. Será fácil.

-Hum... - pausa. - Interessante...Quando?

-Assim que ela fica pronta.

-O que quer dizer?

-Vamos ver como o Hokage vai reagir ao ler a carta.

O homem ri.

-Eu tenho certeza que ele vai preferir guardar para si. - completa.

-Ah sim... Mas as pessoas são imprevisíveis. Lembre-se disso.

-Confie em mim. Ele vai fazer isso.

Silêncio.

-Assim espero.

* * *

Kakashi esta entediado. Sim. Ele poderia estar lendo um dos seus magníficos livros. Mas não. Eles estava tentando acalmar um auto-falante humano. Uma criança de pouco mais de uma ano estava sentada no sofá chorando. E ele...Bom... Ele estava tentando de tudo. De tudo mesmo. Canto. Palhaçadas. Ele fez até uns truques. Alguns clones. Malabarismo. Nada. Nada estava funcionando..

Desistindo, Kakashi olha para criança chorando na sua frente.

-Como eu fui para nisso?

**Flashback**

**Kakashi estava dormindo tranquilamente na cama. Ele muda de posição na cama. Silêncio. O despertador toca. Ele abre o seu olho bom e fica sentado na cama. Sua mão vai até o despertador e o desliga. Ele põe as cobertas de lado e levanta. Ele está usando o seu típico uniforme sem mangas azul. Seu rosto está coberto.**

**Sonolento, ele vai até a porta de seu quarto e a abre. Seus passos o guiam para a sala onde uma pequena figura está de pé apoiada na parede por uma das mãos. É uma criança com um gorrinho na cabeça. Os seus olhos verdes profundos fitam Kakashi.**

**O garoto fica surpreso.**

**-Ah... a missão. - e nisso se abaixa para pegar a criança. Esta por sua fez dá um passo para trás. Faz cara de choro.**

**-Ah não... - diz Kakashi.**

**A menina abre a boca e começa a chorar alto. Kakashi fica perdido.**

**_'O que eu faço?_'**

**Fim do Flashback**

A campainha toca e tira Kakashi do seu devaneio. Ele deixa a criança chorando na sala e vai abrir a porta. Um jovém Asuma e um eufórico Gai saúdam Kakashi.

-Yo. - diz Asuma.

-Meu rival!

A criança dá mais um berro. Kakashi estremece. Asuma e Gai ficam confusos.

-O que você tem ai? - pergunta Asuma empurrando Kakashi para dentro. Ele olha para sala e vê a menina chorando. - Ah... que adorável! - diz Asuma ao apagar o cigarro. Ele vai até a criança.

-Meu rival é pai? - diz Gai chorando.

Kakashi ro nervosamente.

-Ah. Não.

Ele fecha a porta.

-É só uma missão. - pausa. - Tenho que cuidar dessa criança até que o Hokage tenha uma solução.

Asuma pega a criança no colo e começa a acalmá-la. A menina diminui o choro e abraça o pescoço de Sarutobi. Asuma ri. Gai chega perto da menina.

-Que força da Juventude!

Kakashi revira os olhos.

-Você não leva jeito para crianças... - diz Asuma rindo.

Kakashi cruza os braços.

-Eu levo jeito sim Asuma-san.

Asuma ri. Gai pede para segurar a 'flor da juventude'. Asuma entrega a criança e esta começa a brincar com os cabelos de Gai.

-Que juvenntude menina! - chorando.

A menina ri. Kakashi parece gostar da cena. Asuma fita o ninja copiador.

-Kakashi. - pausa.

-Sim?

-Você disse que meu pai deveria dar uma solução para a menina. Como assim?

Gai presta atenção na conversa. Kakashi fica sério.

-A mãe dela a abandonou.

Gai fica chocado.

-Como alguém pode abandonar essa flor da juventude? - e olha para a menina. - Não pode ser.

Asuma fica sério.

-É verdade?

Kakashi assente. Asuma passa a mão no cabelo.

-Nossa... Nem sei o que dizer.

Ele olha para a menina.

-O pior que ela não deve estar entendo nada.

Kakashi fica em silêncio.

-O que o Hokage pretende fazer? - pergunta Asuma.

-Orfanato.

-Você sabe que os habitantes de Konoha não tem o hábito de adotar crianças.

Kakashi suspira.

-Eu sei disso. - pausa. Ele olha para a criança sorrindo. - E não é que ela é calma?

Gai olha para a menina.

-Lógico que essa flor da Juventude seria calma. Eu lido melhor com crianças do que o meu rival. - pausa. Gai fica surpreso com a sua fala. - Isso quer dizer que...estou na frente!

Ele faz um sinal de positivo. A criança o imita.

-Yeah! Um à zero.

Kakashi suspira. Asuma ri.

-Ela tem nome? - pergunta.

Kakashi balança a cabeça.

Asuma fica chocado.

-Ela não disse o nome?

-Sim.

-Que coisa triste flor da juventude! - pausa. - Você já deu o café-da-manhã para ela? - pergunta Gai.

O ninja copiador fica chocado. Asuma balança a cabeça.

-Acho melhor eu te dar umas aulas... - diz Asuma colocando um braço no ombro do amigo.

Ao fundo Gai está se divertindo com uma menina risonha.

* * *

O ninja copiador, Asuma e Gai estão na cozinha. O primeiro no sofá. O segundo em pé, perto da janela. O terceiro, bem o terceiro estava sendo o terceiro. Ele está fazendo flexões na sala.

-Vou fazer mais 200 flexões. - pausa. - É por ter conhecido a pequena juventude!

Asuma ri.

-Pare com isso Gai.

-Nunca! 123...124...125...

Kakashi está na com a menina no colo. Ele está dando uma mamadeira para ela. As pequenas mãos da menina alcançam a mamadeira e começa a comer.

-Obrigado por terem ido comprar essa mamadeira. - diz Kakashi para Asuma e Gai.

-Por nada.

-Tudo pela pequena...140...141...

Nesse momento um falcão correio pousa na sua janela. Asuma a abre e pega o rolo preso na perna da ave. Sarutobi entrega para Kakashi. Este pega o rolo e o abre.

-Hum... - pausa. - Parece que Sarutobi quer me ver. E ele quer a menina também.

Os três trocam olhares. Kakashi pega a menina e se dirige para a porta.

-Não se esqueçam de fechar a porta ao sair.

-Pode deixar, Kakashi. - responde Asuma.

E nisso Kakashi sai de sua casa com a menina no colo. Rapidamente ele chega na Torre do Hokage. Ele bate na porta.

-Entre. - diz Sarutobi de lá de dentro.

Kakashi entra. O hokage tem uma expressão séria.

-Recebi o seu falcão correio. - pausa. - O que deseja.

Sarutobi junta as mãos na frente do rosto e suspira. Ele tem vários relatórios abertos encima da mesa.

-Hokage-sama?

O idoso fecha os olhos. E então ele fita Kakashi.

-Tudo o que vou te dizer aqui deve ficar aqui. Entendido?

Kakashi fica confuso, mas assente.

-Sente-se. - pausa. - Você vai precisar.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Kakashi sai de sua casa com a menina no colo. Rapidamente ele chega na Torre do Hokage. Ele bate na porta.

-Entre. - diz Sarutobi de lá de dentro.

Kakashi entra. O hokage tem uma expressão séria.

-Recebi o seu falcão correio.

Sarutobi junta as mãos na frente do rosto e suspira. Ele tem vários relatórios abertos encima da mesa.

-Hokage-sama?

O idoso fecha os olhos. E então ele fita Kakashi.

-Tudo o que vou te dizer aqui deve ficar aqui. Entendido?

Kakashi fica confuso, mas assente.

-Sente-se. - pausa. - Você vai precisar.

Kakashi se senta com a menina no colo. Esta começa a brincar com os bolsos do uniforme do garoto.

-Acho que você já sabe o motivo que eu pedi que viesse com ela. Não?

-Sim. - pausa. - O orfanato.

O hokage assente.

-Sim.

-E então?

-Eu consultei o número de vagas disponível na nossa Casa de Adoção. - pausa. - E não tinha nenhuma.

-Não tem vaga para ela?

O Hokage assente.

-Depois que a Terceira Grande Guerra assolou Konoha, a Casa de Adoção está cheia. - pausa. - Sinto muito.

Kakashi fica sério.

-O que vai acontecer com a menina?

-Essa é a questão. Não temos espaço. Mas não posso deixar a criança ao relento.

A menina solta uma risada. Ela começa a soltar uns ruidos. Como quem está tentando falar.

-O que vai ser feito dela? - pergunta Kakashi.

-Se ela chegar aos ouvidos do Conselho, com certeza vai ser mandanda para a rua. Eles não admitem abraçar uma menina sem ao menos saber sua origem. - pausa. - Não querem outro casulo de demônio na aldeia.

Kakashi fica desconfortável. O hokage solta um grunido e alisa a barba.

-Não podemos deixá-la na rua. - diz Kakashi firmemente.

-E eu não posso deixar uma criança aos cuidados de uma garoto de 17 anos.

Silêncio. Kakashi olha ternamente para a alegre menina no seu colo.

'Não posso deixar que ela fique assim...'

-Hokage-sama...

O idoso ergue a mão.

-Eu sei. - pausa. - Mas eu não tenho muitas escolhas. O orfanato está repleto de crianças.

Kakashi segura firme a criança. Ele olha para o idoso.

-Que foi?

-Hokage-sama. - pausa. - Eu acho que tenho a solução.

-Diga.

Kakashi inspira.

-Eu não posso cuidar dessa criança porque tenho 17 anos. - pausa. - Mas e se ela fosse do meu Clã?

O hokage fica surpreso.

-Está dizendo que não no seu nome, mas em nome do clã, pretende adotar a menina?

Kakashi assente com a cabeça.

-Isso é INSANO! Você é o último do seu clã. Ela ainda estaria sob os cuidados de uma garoto de 17 anos. Você não pode ser o pai dela!

-Hokage-sama, considere. - pausa. - Se ela for adotada em nome do Clã, poderia não ser o pai. Mais o tutor. Um irmão mais velho.

O Hokage balança a cabeça.

-Ela não estaria deixada ao relento. O orfanato não receberia mais uma criança!

-Você ainda é muito jovém para tamanha responsabilidade! Sendo tutor ou pai é uma mera formalidade! Você estaria exercendo a mesma função!

-Meu sensei me ensinou muitas coisas e uma delas é não deixar uma criança no estado que ela está!

Sarutobi abre a boca mas, não diz nada. Ele suspira e fecha os olhos.

-Tem certeza que quer carregar tamanha responsabilidade? - pausa. - Pense em tudo que você estará deixando de viver para cuidar de uma criança.

Kakashi olha para a menina e esta sorri.

-Você só passou uma noite com ela. Como pode ter certeza que quer ela no seu clã? Você conheceu ela ontem!

-Nós estamos nos dando bem. - e nisso ele faz uma nota mental para agradecer Asuma pelos conselhos. - E eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Não sei... mas...acho que me apeguei.

-Todo mundo se apega a uma criança na idade que ela está. - pausa. - Eu repito. É muita responsabilidade.

Kakashi pensa por alguns instantes. Nesse intervalo, a criança olha para o idoso e se chega mais perto do garoto.

-Sabe o que eu pensei quando a vi em pé e sustentando com uma mão na parede hoje de manhã, Hokage-sama?

-O que?

-Que eu não estava sozinho em casa.

O idoso fica pensativo.

-Tem certeza?

-Sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa. - pausa. - Eu posso ser inexperiente. Mas quem não é? Posso ler livros e perguntar para os meus amigos. Mas o que eu não posso deixar é um companheiro sozinho.

Hokage olha para Kakashi e depois para a menina. Ele suspira.

-Como o único herdeiro do clã Hatake, você tem o direito de deixar quem você quiser no clã. Por mais que você seja menor de idade. - diz Sarutobi. - Tem ceteza disso?

Kakashi olha firmemente para a menina e depois para o Hokage.

-Sim.

O idos suspira.

-Não vou mudar a sua opinião, não é?

Kakashi balança a cabeça.

-Minha família sempre teve dinheiro guardado e eu nunca usei por causa das missões. - pausa. - Eu posso muito bem com esse dinheiro e com aquilo que eu recebo das missões, criá-la.

Sarutobi assente.

-Concordo.

Ele suspira de novo. Ele olha para menina.

-Você é uma mocinha de sorte, sabia? - e então olha para Kakashi. - Qual nome você pretende dar para ela?

Kakashi sorri.

-Sakura. - pausa. - Hatake Sakura.

Hokage suspira.

-Pois bem. - pausa. - Então passe na sala 312 e registre a menina.

Kakashi levanta alegre.

-Com licença, Hokage-sama. - e levanta com Sakura nos braços. Ela brinca com o cabelo cinza do garoto. Este ri. - Você é Hatake Sakura, sabia ? - e abre a porta.

O Hokage vê a cena e fecha os olhos. Um leve sorriso surge no seu rosto.

'Parece que Kakashi encontrou uma família...Ah...minha querida aluna Tsunade...Agora eu sei como é dificil viver sem Sake. O que eu não daria por uma garrafa agora...' e põe uma mão na testa.

-Que dor de cabeça esse garoto vai me dar...


	5. Capítulo 4

**Nota:**

Muito Obrigada **Kahli Hime** pelo seu comentário! Eu não darei nenhuma dica agora. Senão eu acabo com o enredo. Espero que esteja gostando. E deveríamos mesmo. Não só Kakasaku. Mas de Naruto em geral. Sucesso!

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

Foi mais um dia cansativo para mim. Rolei pela cama em busca do sono perdido. _'Recuso-me acordar'_. Contudo, o despertador com o seu irritante som jogou pela janela os meus planos de ficar um pouco mais na cama. Que vontade foi aquela de tê-lo jogado pela mesma janela... Levantei. Ainda com sono vi uma pequena figura andando meio apoiada na parede. Não estou só em casa. Lembro-me da minha missão. Então eu estendo as mãos para pegá-la no colo.

_'Criança adorável..._'

Mas ele ficou assustada. _'Ela vai chorar! Não, não, não!_' E ela chorou. _'Como uma criança tão pequena pode ter tanta potência na voz? Os pulmões dela são de aço? O que eu faço?_' Felizmente, a campainha toca e Asuma e Gai aparecem na minha porta.

Depois que Asuma-san me deu umas dicas de como lidar com crianças, foi fácil. A menina ficou calminha. Contudo, logo recebo uma mensagem do Hokage e saio com a menina pelas ruas de Konoha.

_'Será que ela tem duas personalidades?_' Afinal, como uma criança pode estar choranndo e noutro momento, rindo para mim. E mais, como alguém pode abandonar uma menina tão carinhosa e calma. Isso não entende. Acho que eu visse a mãe dela outra vez eu não sei o que faria. Tem que ter muita frieza para deixar um filho nas mãos de estranhos.

A menina ri. Sinto uma mão no meu rosto. Uma pequenina mão está para puxar a minha máscara. Eu rio e retiro a mão.

-Não pode menina. - digo. Ela então sorri e bate palma. Faz uns sons. Como quem está aprendendo a falar. - É Kakashi. Ka-ka-shi.

-UaUa. - diz.

-Ka-ka-shi.

-UáUá! - e bate palma.

Uma sensação estranha me aflinge. O que é isso? Olho com tranquilidade para a pequena e ajeito o gorrinho que ela carrega no cabeça.

-Qual é o seu nome pequena? - digo durante a caminhada.

-UáUá.

Eu rio.

-O seu. Não o meu.

Ela me olha confusa.

-Eu sou Ka-ka-shi.

-UáUáXi.

Balanço a cabeça. Um sorriso alcança o meu rosto. E a sensação estranha volta. O que é isso?

Quando eu entro na sala do Hokage percebo que a atmosfera é tensa. O que ele tem a me dizer? Será que encontraram um lugar no orfanato para a pequena? Um pensamento passa pela minha cabeça. Pela primeirca vez durante a minha missão, eu não quero que ela vá para o orfanato. Será que estou sendo egoísta? Ela precisa de um lar. E o lugar correto para ela seria o orfanato. Não é?

Não posso evitar um desgosto quando o Hokage confirma as minhas espectativas. É sobre o orfanato sim.

O quê! Como não tem vaga para ela?

Seguro mais firmemente a menina. Ela não pode ficar sozinha! Não, não! O que vai acontecer com ela! Hokage-sama, ela não pode ser deixada ao relento! O que eu faço?

Olho deseperado para a menina. Esta se aconchega para perto de mim. A sensação volta. Será proteção? É! É isso! Eu quero proteger a menina. Mas como? Não encontraram um lugar para ela no orfanato...Ó pequena, tçao nova e a vida tão dura para você...

A fala de meu querido Sensei ecoa pela minha mente.

'Você não deve deixar seu companheiro em hipótese alguma.'

Fito a menina.

_'Ela precisa de mim..._'

O quê! Eu pensei isso? Mas...é mesmo...ela precisa de cuidado...precisa de alguém. Mas quem? Ela só tem eu. A pessoa que foi designada para cuidar dela na missão. Ó pequena... o que eu faço?

Olho para a menina e depois para o Hokage.

Não posso deixá-la sozinha. Ela só tem eu. Meu amigo Obito. O que eu faço? Sensei! O que eu faço?

E então como se eles soubessem da minha aflição, uma idéia passa pela minha mente. Para ajudá-la só há um jeito. Hokage-sama está certo. Ninguém vai adotar uma criança sem saber sua origem. E muito menos uma que não tem registro e que não está inscrita no orfanato. Ela está só. Não tem ninguém. E eu não vou deixá-la sozinha. Só há um jeito. Ela tem que adotada por mim. Mas eu só tenho 17! Para adotar tenho que ter 18... E se ela for adotada em nome do clã? É ISSO!

Digo para o Hokage a minha idéia. Ele não gosta. Diz que sou muito novo. Nova é a criança! Tão pequena e tão sozinha! Não posso deixá-la assim. É como uma equipe. Ela faz parte da minha missão. E eu não deixo companheiro sozinho. Não vou deixar. Muito menos uma criança.

Repito a minha idéia. Ele não gosta de novo. Diz que esatria perdendo muita coisa. Mas como eu poderia viver essas coisas, sabendo que deixei uma criança nas ruas? Sabendo que poderia ter feito algo para mudar o seu triste destino? Isso me consumiria!Não posso. Não devo.

Finalemente entendo o que eram aquelas sensações esquisistas que vinha sentido. É proteção. É carinho.

Depois de muita conversa, convenci o Hokage. Me lembro do período em que a Mãe dela disse que ela nasceu. Março. Primavera. Olho para a menina e vejo pequenos tufos de cabelo rosa. Um nome vem na minha mente Sakura. Hatake Sakura. Que tal pequenina? O Sandaime me pergunta qual é o nome que eu vou dar para a menina.

-Sakura. - pausa. - Hatake Sakura. - digo para o Hokage.

Ele parece não ter gostado, mas não quer interferir nos assuntos dos clãs. Saio da sala e me dirijo para a seção de registro.

-Você é Hatake Sakura., sabia? - digo ao mexer com a menina. Esta sorri. E eu devolvo o sorriso por debaixo da minha máscara.

É Hokage-sama, ela é uma menina de sorte.

**Fim do Kakashi POV**

Kakashi está caminhando com Sakura no colo pelas ruas de Konoha. Ele está brincando com a menina. Esta está atenta a tudo que acontece em sua volta. Seus olhos exalam aprendizado. Além de um brilho de felicidade.

-UáUáXi! - diz apontando para um falcão voando.

-O nome dele é falcão. - diz. - Falcão.

-Ualkao. - pausa. - Ualkao.

-Isso. Falcão.

A menina bate palma e ri. Kakashi planta um beijo na bochecha da menina.

-Vamos ter que comprar umas coisas para você. O que acha?

A menina fica confusa. Kakashi ri e leva a menina através da multidão. Logo, ele avista uns móveis na calçada. O ninja chega mais perto e vê que é uma loja de móveis.

-Viu?- pausa. - Achamos rápido, não? - e entra na barulho de sino ecoa e um vendedor muito simpático vem atendê-lo.

-Oh Shinobi-san, Bom-dia! - diz o homem gorducho alegremente.

-Estou procurando um belo berço para essa menininha aqui. - diz discontraido.

O homem gordo assente.

-Ora, não se acanhe. Temos os melhores e mais baratos móveis de toda Konoha! - diz guiando Kakashi dentro da loja. - Camas, berços, comodas... Ela já tem uma cômoda para colocar as roupinhas?

'Ah.. ainda falta a roupa... hum...'

-Primeiro o berço, senhor. Se o preço for bom quem sabe eu não levo a cômoda. - diz Kakashi.

-Ah! - exclama o homem gordo. - Então eu farei um preço promocional para a sua filha.

Kakashi ri nervoso.

-Ela não é minha filha. Sou só o tutor dela.

-Tanto faz. - pausa. - Você é a pessoa que cuida dela. - diz antes de chegar na seção dos berços. - Aqui... veja que beleza de trabalho...

Kakashi presta atenção ora na explicação ora na pequena criança que esta atenta ao seu redor.

No final do dia, Kakashi tinha comprado um berço, uma cômoda, uma escrivaninha, um colchão, roupas, alguns livros de auto-ajuda sobre 'como criar uma criança.' e uma estante. De tarde, depois de dar papinha para Sakura, Kakashi foi até um dos três quartos do seu apartamento e o esvaziou.

_'Os móveis estarão chegando no final da tarde... assim poderei guardar as roupas de Sakura lá..._', pensa olhando para as inumeras sacolas que ele comprou. Ele olha para o teto.

-Hum... aqui ficaria bem bonito uma luminária floral.

A campainha toca. Ele sai do quarto e passa por um corredor. Logo ele está na sala, onde Sakura está brincando com os seus novos brinquedos no chão. Este está forrado por uma fino colchão. Kakashi sorri ao ver a cena.

O ninja copiador abre a porta. Asuma, Gai e Kurenai ali.

-Não me diga que você ficou cuidando de uma criança e não me disse! - diz Kurenai entrando na casa do homem. Ela ao ver a menina no chão brincando, exclama. - Que gracinha! - e corre para se juntar na brincadeira.

A criança sorri e continua brincando.

-Ah, que tal isso daqui? - indaga Kurenai.

No hall de entrada, Asuma e Gai ainda estão do lado de for a. Kakashi está vendo Kurenai brincando com Sakura.

-Está ocupado? - pergunta Asuma.

Kakashi sai do seu devaneio e deixa os homens entrarem.

-A flor da Juventude ainda está com você! - exclama Gai ao ir abraçar a menina. Esta o envolve com os seus pequenos braços. - Oh, a flor da juventude gosta de mim!

Asuma apaga seu cigarro e vai se sentar no sofá. Kakashi vai na geladeira e pega uma mamadeira.

-O que o meu velho disse? - pergunta Asuma.

Kakashi aparece na sala com a mamadeira em mãos.

-Disse que não tinham mais vaga no orfanato.

E nisso pega a menina no colo e dá a mamadeira.

-O quê! - esclama o trio.

-Como assim não tem vaga!

-O que vai ser da flor da Juventude!

-Eu não acredito que ele disse isso. - diz Asuma cruzando os braços.

Kurenai afaga o cabelo da menina.

-Ó pequena.

Asuma fita Kakashi.

-O que vai acontecer com ela?

-Está tudo bem. - pausa. - Ela encontrou um lar para ficar.

O trio suspira aliviado.

-Quem foi a preciosa família que quis adotar essa menina? - pergunta Kurenai ao retirar o gorrinho da cabeça da menina. Um curto e desordenado cabelo cor de rosa aparece. - Mas quer cor exótica!

Kakashi sorri.

-Eu. - diz.

O trio fica chocado.

-O QUÊ?

A criança se aconchega para perto de Kakashi e esconde o rosto na gola do colete. Kakashi a abraça.

-Calma. Calma. - e olha para o trio. - Ela não tinha para onde ir. E ninguém iria adotar ela. Então eu a adotei em nome do meu clã.

Asuma fecha os olhos.

-Eu não esperava essa ação de você. - pausa. - Ainda mais que você hoje de manhã nem sabia como cuidar de uma menina.

-Isso é muita responsabilidade!

-Meu rival passou na minha frente! - diz Gai chorando.

Kakashi suspira.

-E como eu poderia dormir à noite sabendo que deixei uma criança como ela nas ruas?

O trio fita Kakashi.

-Tem razão... - diz Kurenai. - ...Tudo bem...

-Sou agora o tutor dela. Ela já é do meu clã.

Asuma sorri.

-Então deu o nome do seu clã para a menina. - pausa. - Uma ação muito nobre, meu amigo.

Kakashi agradece.

-Eu não vou deixar meu rival cuidando de uma menina sozinha! - diz Gai determinado. - Não vou deixar meu rival passar na minha frente!

Kakashi balança a cabeça.

-Isso foi uma escolha minha. - pausa. - Não posso deixar que vocês fiquem com a responsabilidade.

Asuma fica sério.

-Kakashi.

O homem o fita.

-Todos nós somos amigos aqui. E amigos ajudam os outros. Você não vai estar a todo momento ao lado dela. Por isso, enquanto você estiver for a, ela pode ficar em nossos clãs. Não é?

Kurenai afirma. Gai faz uma pose de vitória.

-Yosh, Juventude!

A criança sorri e bate palma. Kakashi olha para a menina e depois para o trio.

-Não sei.

-Pense bem, Kakashi. - começa Asuma. - Quando você estiver for a, poderíamos cuidar dela. Nossos clãs são grandes. Eles não se importariam de cuidar de uma menina. Ainda mais sendo do clã do famoso ninja copiador.

Kakashi fita sério.

-Não quero causar problemas.

Kurenai balança a cabeça.

-Que nada! - pausa. - Ela não vai dar problema algum...

Ela então pede para carregar a menina. Kakashi a entrega. Ele fita Asuma e suspira.

-Tudo bem... Eu teria que fazer missões de qualquer modo.

-Isso aí meu rival! - diz Gai passando um braço no ombro de Kakashi. - Agora temos que comprar as coisas necessárias para essa flor da juventude.

Kakashi retira o braço.

-Os móveis vão chegar no final da tarde.

-E as roupas? - pergunta Kurenai. Kakashi assente. - Tudo bem. Mas eu vou comprar umas roupinhas para a menina. Vocês homens não tem senso de moda. - e nisso sai do apartamento.

GaI, Kakashi e Asuma suspiram.

-Mulheres...

A menina sorri.

-UáUáXi.

Os três a fitam. Gai a pega no colo.

-Meu nome é Gai. E o seu?

-É Hatake Sakura. - diz Kakashi pegando a mamadeira do chão e indo para a cozinha.

-Que belo nome para a flor da juventude!

-Uai.

Gai a fita.

-Ela disse meu nome? - pergunta para Asuma. Este assente.

-Uai. - repete a criança.

Gai chora de alegria.

-A Sakura-chan aprendeu o meu nome...

Asuma balança a cabeça.

-Já pensou na escola que vai botar? - diz indo para a cozinha.

-Escola? - diz Kakashi lá da copa. - Ela é muito nova para isso não?

-Bem...

Nisso Gai está brincando com a menina no colo.

-Quando você crescer, o Tio Gai vai te ensinar uns maravilhosos golpes da juventude!

A menina bate palma.

-Ó sim. Pode apostar! - e nisso ele dá o seu sorriso brilhante.

Kakashi grita da cozinha.

-Não estrague a menina Gai!

-Ora que isso meu rival. - pausa. - Só estou contando segredos para a menina. Não é, Sakura-chan?

-Uai.

E Gai volta a chorar de alegria.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

É mais uma manhã de Sol em Konoha. Por entre as ruas pouco movimentadas, Kakashi está andando de mãos dadas com Sakura. Ele veste seu habitual uniforme de Shinobi. Ela, um macacão bege, sandália franciscana e uma blusinha rosa de manga. Seus cabelos ainda são curtos.

Os dois entram num mercado próximo. Kakashi pega uma cesta e ambos começam juntos a andar pelos corredores abarrotados de alimentos. O mercado tem seis fileiras com setes estantes, uma parte para hortaliças e legumes, as quatro geladeiras deitadas e mais três em pé, o açougue, os frios e cinco balconistas.

Kakashi guia a menina pelos corredores e ambos começam a encher a cesta.

-Hum... o livro que eu li dizia que criança tem comer muitos legumes...- diz começando a escolher uns legumes. Ele deixa a cesta no chão. – Fique do meu lado Sakura.

A menina assente. Ela se estica toda e consegue pegar o porta-saco. Dali, retira um monte deles e ergue para Kakashi. O homem sorri.

-Ah, obrigado. – diz ao pegar o maço de sacos. Ele afaga os cabelos da menina e volta a escolher os legumes.

-Dew nada.

Silêncio. Kakashi vai pondo os sacos recheados de legumes e hortaliças. A menina vai empurrando a cesta com toda sua força.

-Depois que a gente escolher os legumes, Sakura. – começa Kakashi. – Vou pegar aquele empanado que você tanto gosta.

-Eeeeee! – sorri.

-Mas tem que ficar do meu lado.

-Sim.

Kakashi volta a escolher. Depois de alguns minutos, eles passam pela área dos frios e o homem pega um pedaço de Tofu e presunto. Depois passa na área dos cereais e pega dois quilos de arroz e um de farinha de trigo, outro de fubá, um de açúcar, meia dúzia de ovos e um pouco de fermento.

-Que tal um bolo de milho amanhã?

-Bolow é bom.

-Isso. Bolo é bom. – diz Kakashi afagando o cabelo rosa da menina. – Vamos escolher os empanados.

Eles estão se dirigem para uma das geladeiras. Kakashi pega duas caixas de empanados de frango.

-Vamos levar duas caixas dessa vez.

-Mais uma.

-Duas está bom. – pausa. – Se precisarmos de mais eu compro.

-Mais uma.

O Homem abaixa e olha para a menina.

-Mais uma.

-Não precisamos de mais uma. Depois eu compro mais. Está bem?

A menina olha para ele e depois ela assente.

-'Tá.

Kakashi sorri e levanta. Ele pega a cesta com uma das mãos e a outra pousa no ombro da menina.

-Dessa vez você paga.

-Eeeeee!

Ele ri. Quando eles chegam no caixa, uma senhora sorri.

-Como você está grande Sakura-chan! – diz ao começar a registrar os alimentos na máquina. – Está com quantos anos?

A menina ergue dois dedos.

-Dois! – triunfante.

Kakashi sorri e puxa duas notas. Ele as entrega para menina que prontamente pega. A senhora diz o preço final e a menina entrega. Em seguida a senhora entrega o troco. Sakura pega e dá para Kakashi.

-Muito bem. – pausa. – Já sabe pagar no caixa.

A menina bate palmas. Segundos depois, Kakashi sai da loja com três sacolas cheias e Sakura ao seu lado. Ele deixa as sacolas com uma das mãos e com a outra segura a mão da menina.

-Como foi o final de semana na casa do Tio Gai?

A menina sorri.

-O Tio Gai é legal!

Kakashi ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Ele é legal?

A menina assente.

-Me mostrou isso. – e soca o ar com a outra mão.

'Vou ter uma menina violenta...Preciso ter uma conversa com Gai.'

-Que bom. – pausa. – Mas não é para sair fazendo isso com os outros.

A menina olha confusa para o homem.

-Tem que esperar o seu treinamento começar. Um Shinobi espera a sua vez. – diz sério.

-Querow ser comu cê, nii-san. (tradução: Quero ser como você, nii-san)

-O treinamento começa assim que você completar três anos.

A menina olha para o chão.

-Ta bem...

Kakashi puxa a menina para o alto e a segura com o braço livre.

-Não fique assim. – pausa - Vou colocar para assar esses empanados assim que chegarmos a casa.

A menina sorri e abraça o pescoço do homem.

-Sim.

Em casa, Kakashi está pondo o pirex com os empanados no forno. Sakura está no quarto, brincado. Assim que fecha a porta do fogão, Kakashi coloca as embalagens no lixo. Ele então começa a retirar o colete verde e blusa azul, ficando só com a calça e a típica blusa sem mangas azul. Ele joga os itens na mesa e vai para o quarto de Sakura.

Chegando lá, vê a menina vendo figuras num livro infantil. Ela está concentrada. O homem sorri e vai se sentar ao lado da menina. Ela ergue o olhar.

-Quer que eu leia a história?

A menina sorri e entrega o livro para o homem. Sakura chega perto do homem que por sua vez pega a menina no colo. Com uma mão, segura as costas de menina. A mão livre está mantendo o livro aberto. Kakashi pigarreia e começa a ler.

Minutos se passam até que um apito retira Kakashi e Sakura da história. Ele a deixaela sair do colo e põe o livro no chão.

-São empanados. – diz saindo do quarto. Ele vai até o forno e abre a porta. – Estão prontos! Sakura vem correndo. – Fique longe do fogão. – avisa ao pegar o pirex. – Está quente. Você vai se queimar.

A menina concorda. Kakashi fecha a porta e começa a por os empanados numa tigela de plástico. Ele pega outra menor e deixa na bancada. Vai à geladeira e puxa o Ketchup. Ele despeja um pouco de Ketchup no potinho. Ele pega os dois potes e se vira.

-Vamos terminar aquela história?

A menina bate palma e volta correndo para o quarto. Ele sorri. Assim que ele chega no quarto, a menina está em pé com o livro no meio do peito.

Kakashi se senta e deixa o petisco ao seu lado. Sakura fica no outro lado do petisco e pega um exemplar deste. Kakashi puxa a máscara para baixo e começa a comer o seu pedaço. Depois de engolir o primeiro, ele abre o livro e volta a ler a história. A menina fica atenta ao que Kakashi diz. Em poucos minutos eles terminam a história e também o petisco.

A campainha toca. Kakashi se levanta e puxa a máscara para cima. A menina pega os potes com as mãos. O homem afaga o cabelo rosa com uma mão e ambos saem do quarto. Enquanto Sakura põe os potes na bancada, Kakashi abre a porta. É um ANBU.

-O Hokage-sama deseja vê-lo. – diz antes de desaparecer. Kakashi fecha a porta. Sakura está olhando para ele. – Quer passar a manhã na casa do Tio Asuma?

A menina ri e bate palma. Kakashi volta para a sala e começa a colocar as coisas da menina numa pequena mala preta. Livros, roupas, brinquedos e etc.

'Se um ANBU veio me mandar a mensagem é porque a coisa é séria...'

Após terminar de arrumar tudo o que a menina precisa. Ele a mandaela escovar os dentes. Assim que termina, ele fecha todas as janelas e portas. Minutos depois eles estão na rua. Sakura correndo alegremente na frente de Kakashi.

-Não fique tão longe de mim. – pausa – Ande perto.

A menina assente.

Dez minutos depois, ele está deixando Sakura com o clã Sarutobi. Asuma abraça a menina e a põe no colo.

-Ah, não se preocupe Kakashi. – e olha para a menina. – Eu tenho alguns convites para a apresentação. Posso levá-la?

-Sobre o que?

-É de marionetes. Um grupo de artistas infantis chegou em Konoha. – pausa – Estava pensando em levar Sakura comigo.

Kakashi assente. Ele olha para a menina.

-Comporte-se.

A menina confirma. Ela faz um sinal de vitória de Gai.

-Ela está passando muito tempo com Gai... – diz Asuma.

Kakashi suspira.

-Muito obrigado Asuma-san.

O homem balança.

-De nada.

E nisso ele pega a mala com a mão livre. Kakashi acena para menina a qual está andando com Asuma pelo quintal da propriedade dos Sarutobi. Um lindo complexo florido de casa ao estilo japonês com um jardim lindo. Assim que a menina entra na casa, Kakashi se vira e começa a andar. Sua direção é uma. A torre do Hokage. Quinze minutos depois, ele está defronte para o Sandaime.

-Quero que compreenda que essa é uma missão de busca por informações.

Kakashi assente.

-Você irá como um Jounin da Folha em busca de um suposto rumor de que Suna conseguiu um casulo de demônio. Irá junto com um Nin-médico. – nisso ele joga uma pasta para Kakashi. – Partirá hoje à noite. Missão Rank-B.

Kakashi agradece.

-É uma honra servir Konoha mais uma vez. – diz.

O Sandaime vê o homem saindo do seu escritório.

-Quer dizer que você vai ficar dias fora? – pergunta Asuma para Kakashi na sala.

Sakura está por ali vendo figuras de um livro. Kakashi assente.

-Certo. – diz Asuma. – Posso cuidar dela.

Kakashi fica desconfortável.

-Não se preocupe Kakashi. Ela vai ficar bem e não vai dar trabalho algum.

Kakashi olha para a menina e depois para o homem. Asuma ri.

-Além disso, Sakura vai ter uma noite emocionante lá na apresentação das marionetes.

Kakashi agradece e vai até Sakura. Ele se junta na brincadeira. Depois de meia hora, Kakashi se despede de Sakura e a avisa que vai ficar fora por algum tempo. A menina fica chorosa, mas aceita. O ninja copiador volta para casa e começa a fazer a sua mochila de viagem.

A lua está pairando solitária na abobado negra. Perto do portão está Kakashi e mais um homem com rabo de cavalo loiro. Eles trocam algumas palavras para então se embrenhar pela floresta que circunda Konoha.

No escritório do Hokage, o Sandaime está lendo pelo centésima vez a carta que Kakashi o entregou naquela noite em que Sakura apareceu no seu colo.

Ele está segurando a cara firmemente.

-Hum... – diz – Seus olhos vagam pela escrita. Num momento oportuno, eles pousam na ponta superior esquerda do papel. Bem no final do papel, o Sandaime nota que a ponta é dupla.

-Um papel nunca se rasga assim...

Ele começa a puxar a ponta. E ela vai ficando maior. Até que o Sandaime descola a parte de cima.

-Dois papéis habilmente colados...

O idoso coloca o outro papel sob um peso e fita o novo papel descoberto. Seus se arregalam.

-O quê? – exclama – Não pode ser!

-Iruka! – grita.

Nesse momento, Iruka abre a porta.

-Sim, Hokage-sama?

-Hatake Kakashi já deixou a vila?

-Sim, acabei de receber o relatório do portão.

O sandaime bate com o punho na mesa.

-Droga.

Iruka fica confuso.

-O que houve Hokage-sama?

O Sandaime olha fixamente para o homem.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Nota**: Muito obrigada **Strikis** pelo seus dois comentários! Eles me inspiram a continuar a escrevendo essa história. Como prometido, o primeiro capítulo de hoje!

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

Kakashi está pulando pelos galhos das inúmeras árvores da floresta que circunda Konoha. Já se passaram dez dias deste que ele saiu da aldeia da folha. E ele esta com muita saudade de Sakura. Não vê a hora de voltar para casa e ler algumas histórias para a pequena. Ansioso, Kakashi parte para os últimos minutos de viagem para Konoha.

'Como será que foi o espetáculo que Sakura viu?', pensa ao pulhar de um galho. O ninja loiro passa na sua frente. 'Quando chegar, vou levá-la para o parque. Ela adora.' e sorri com o pensamento.

Assim que eles chegam nos portões da aldeia, Kakashi vai assinar o seu nome na lista de chegada.

-O Hokage-sama deseja vê-lo. - diz uma voz por lai perto.

Kakashi olha para a direção do som. É Iruka.

-Iruka! - pausa. - Como vai?

O jovém assente.

-Bem.

Kakashi concorda.

-Bom, agora tenho que deixar os meus pertences em casa. - E começa a andar pela rua principal ed Konoha.

-Não se esqueça que o Hokage quer vê-lo.

Kakashi ergue uma mão e balança em despedida. Iruka o fita por trás.

Minutos depois, Kakashi está subindo a escadaria da Torre do Hokage. Ele está pensativo. Instantes se passam e ele chega num corredor. Um lado repleto de janelas e o outro, de portas. Ele anda mais um frente a porta do escritório do Hokage. Ele bate duas vezes.

-Entre.

Kakashi assim o faz e empurra a porta.

-Ah, vejo que Iruka deu o meu recado. - fala o Sandaime.

Kakashi o comprimenta.

-Sim, Hokage-sama.

O idoso puxa o seu caximbo e começa a fumar.

-Li o relatório da missão. Chegou ontem. - pausa. - Um belíssimo falcão me entregou os papéis.

-Suna sempre tem as belas aves-correio.

O Sandaime ri.

-Ah sim. - pausa. - Meu filho ficou cuidando da Sakura na sua ausência.

Kakashi passa a mão no cabelo.

-Foi a primeira pessoa que pensei em deixá-la.

-Sim. - pausa. - No dia em que você saiu os vi saindo do complexo. Ele me disse que estavam saindo para ver um espetáculo de marionetes.

Kakashi assente.

-Sakura adorou. - e solta um pouco de fumaça. - Ficou elétrica por três dias. Só falava nisso.

Kakashi sorri.

-É. Ela se empolga.

O Sandaime concorda. Ele vai até uma das gavetas da sua mesa e puxa dali uma carta.

-Lembra desse papel?

Kakashi fica confuso.

-Sim. - pausa. - É a carta que a pessoa que me entregou Sakura deixou na cesta.

O idoso pede para que ele se sente. Kakashi assim o faz.

-O que vou lhe dizer é muito sigiloso. Certo?

Kakashi tem um dejà vú de uma conversa dele com o Hokage.

-Eu estava lendo novamente a carta e reparei numca coisa, Kakashi. - pausa – Existia uma carta atrás daquela carta.

Kakashi fica chocado.

-Como?

O hokage então pega uma outra carta na gaveta e entrega para Kakashi.

-Você é a primeira pessoa que eu digo isso. - pausa. Kakashi pega a carta e começa a ler. - Iruka fica me pressionando para dizer. Mas acho que isso agora é um assunto de família.

Kakashi fica assustado com o que está lendo. Ele abaixa a carta e olha para o Hokage.

-Isso é verdade?

O Sandaime retira o cachimbo da boca.

-Não sabemos. - pausa. - Mas não podemos fingir que a possibilidade não existe.

-O que vamos fazer?

O Sandaime fica sério.

-Ela precisa ser forta para ser capaz de se defender. Por isso aconselho que ela não deve ser uma cidadã comum. E sim ninja.

Kakashi assente.

-Isso será fácil. Ela disse que ser ninja.

O Hokage concorda.

-Ela deve começar o seu treinamento o mais rápido possível. Até para a sua segurança.

Kakashi fica preocupado.

-Quando é que deve...?

O idoso junta as mãos.

-Eu não sei. - pausa. - Ainda não sabemos se é verdade. Mas, nós não podemos contar com a possibilidade dessa carta se falsa. E se for verdadeira? Eu sou o Hokage e é meu dever proteger os habitantes de Konoha.

Kakashi entrega a carta para o Hokage. Ele pega o papel e coloca novamente na gaveta. Faz uns sinais com as mãos e sela a mesma.

-Ela deve ter um treinamento especial. - pausa. - Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perdê-la para alguma outra aldeia. Compreende?

-Sim. - pausa. - Não se preocupe Hokage-sama.

-Isso é um assunto de extrema segurança. Por isso seu dever agora é treiná-la. Irá receber um soldo semanal por isso. Como se estivesse realizando missões.

Kakashi fica pasma.

-O quê?

O Sandaime suspira.

-Kakashi é para próprio bem dela! Ela tem que ser forte o mais rápido possível. Só assim estará segura.

Kakashi fica pensativo.

-Posso pedir ajudar de algumas pessoas?

-Pode. Mas eles não devem saber o real motivo. Escolha quem você quiser. E treine-a. Quero ver semestralmente os avanços. Certo?

-Isso não é considerá-la uma coisa?

-Não. Estou pensando na segurança da mesma. E é bom que não diga nada para ela. Só se realmente vir a acontecer.

-E se a carta for falsa?

-Então pelo menos teremos um futura brilhante Kunoichi.

Kakashi fita o idoso.

-Ela só tem dois anos! - pausa. - O que eu posso ensinar para uma criança de dois anos?

-Ensine o básico. É como se ela estivesse entrando para a Academiia. Só que ela só vai ter aulas particulares e mais cedo do que o normal.

-E quando ela se formar na Academia? O sensei dela vai acabar sabendo.

-Não teremos problemas. - pausa – Até lá ela ficará forte.

Kakashi suspira. O Sandaime põe o cachimbo na boca.

-Lembre-se. Não diga para ninguém.

O ninja copiador assente e se levanta.

-Sim, Hokage-sama. - e sai da sala. O idoso solta um pouco de fumaça pela boca.

-Nii-san! - diz Sakura ao correr para os braços de Kakashi. Este abre um sorriso e os braços. Assim que a menina pula, ela a abraça fortemente.

-Hum..tive saudades de você! - diz Kakashi ao ergue a menina do chão. Asuma vai chegando perto. Ele está carregando a mala de Sakura. - Como ela se comportou?

Asuma ri.

-Uma santa.

Kakashi ergue uam sobrancelha.

-Sério?

-Sim! - diz a menina. - O Tio Asuma me levou no show. Foi muito legal! - rindo.

Kakashi sorri e beija a testa da menina.

-Você gostou é? - diz alegre. Ele então olhar para o amigo. - Muito obrigado por ter tomado conta dela por mim, Asuma.

Sarutobi nega.

-Que isso. Ela não me dá nenhum trabalho. - pausa. - Ficou vendo as gravuras nos livros, desenhando e Gai passou por aqui. Ele está fazendo um belo trabalho com ela.

-Gai passou por aqui?

Asuma assente.

-Sim. - pausa. - Disse que não podia parar de ensinar para Sakura o básico do Taijustu.

-Tio Gai é legal.

Kakashi fita Sakura e depois Asuma. Ele pega a mala e se despede de Asuma. Assim, com Sakura no colo e a mala na mão, Kakashi anda pelas ruas movimentadas de Konoha. A menina não parava de falar sobre o que aconteceu durante a sua estadia na casa de Asuma. Kakashi sorria.

-Que bom que você gostou, Sakura. - diz.

Kakashi gira a chave na maçaneta da porta. Assim que ele empurra a porta, Sakura sai correndo pela casa. O homem balança a cabeça e fecha a porta.

-Não saia correndo desse jeito, Sakura. - pausa. - Você pode se machucar.

'O que eu faço?**', **pensa Kakashi ao ver a menina feliz se sentar no sofá com um livro nas mãos.

De noite, Kakashi estava pondo a menina para dormir. Ele planta um beijo na testa da menina.

-Tenha bons sonhos, cerejeira. - diz.

A menina sorri e o abraça pelo pescoço.

-'Tá. - diz bocejando.

Kakashi sorri e afaga o cabelo rosa da menina com uma das mãos. Em seguida, puxa o lençol para cima e cobre o tronco de Sakura. Vai até a escrivaninha da menina e acendo um abajur. Depois ele vai até a porta e sai do quarto. A menina logo cai nos braços de Morfeu. Duas horas se passam e Kakashi volta para o quarto da menina. Ela vê a criança tranquilamente e mexe um pouco no cabelo rosa.

-Vou te proteger criança. - diz com a voz embargada. Ele então puxa a cadeira da escrivaninha e se senta embaixo da janela. Ele vê o luar bater no rosto da menina e sorri. Em seguida, seus olhos são puxados para os retratos na parede.

Ele e Sakura abraçados no parque.

Sakura suja de chocolate e olhando curioda para a câmera.

Ele segurando a menina sorridente no colo.

Gai e Sakura fazendo o sinal de vitória.

Kurenai, Asuma e Sakura na piscina.

Ele com a menina nos ombros.

Kakashi fica pensativo. Depois, ele volta a observar a menina adormecida. Ele levanta da cadeira e planta outro beijo na testa da menina. Volta a ajeitar o lençol no corpo da criança e sai do quarto, apagando o abajur ao sair.

No dia seguinte, Kakashi sentado num banco verde Seus olhos estão observando Sakura brincar no parquinho. Ao seu lado estão Kurenai, Asuma e Gai. Faz sol e ainda está no ar o frescor da madrugada. A mulher está carregando um cesta de piqueninque.

-Então você quer começar o treinamento dela. - começa Asuma. - Porquê?

Kakashi suspira.

-Eu repensei a minha decisão. - pausa. - Acho que ela pode começar a aprender o básico. O que vocês acham?

Kurenai olha para o chão.

-Quanto mais cedo melhor. - pausa. - Mas você sempre disse que ela não teria nenhum treinamento antes dos três anos.

Kakashi suspira.

-Já disse, repensei.

Asuma apaga o cigarro e olha a menina.

-O que quer fazer?

-Estava pensando em ensiná-la o básico do Taijustu e do Ninjustu. - pausa. - Quando ela chegar aos cinco, um pouco de Genjustu.

Kurenai assente. Asuma fica pensativo. Gai se levanta e vai se juntar com a menina.

-É a sua decisão final?

-Sim. - pausa. - E quando ela chegar ao oito, pretendo colocá-la na Academia.

-Ouvi dizer que Konoha abriu uma creche. Já pensou nisso? - indaga Kurenai.

Kakashi pensa por uns instantes.

-Não sei...

A mulher o fita.

-Sei que você é muito protetor, mas uma creche seria a melhor opção para colocá-la.

Kakashi suspira.

-Ela é muito apegada a mim. E além disso, não vou estar fazendo missões por algum tempo.

-Como assim?

-O Hokage não tem nenhuma missão para mim. - mente. Ele coça a cabeça.

Kurenai balança a cabeça.

-Se tem tanto desgosto com creches...

Asuma pega outro cigarro e o acende.

-Sabe, Kakashi, isso me deu umas idéias. - diz.

Kakashi o fita. Kurenai também.

-Kurenai está certa. - pausa. - Você não é do tipo que vai confiar Sakura para um estranho. Então o único jeito é treiná-la até os oito anos. Sem precisar de creche ou algo do tipo.

Kurenai abre um sorriso.

-SIM!. - e olha para Kakashi. - Asuma está certo! Bela idéia!

Asuma cora e coça o nariz.

-Bom...

Kakashi balança a cabeça.

-Não quero causar mais problemas para vocês. - começa. - Já não basta terem que tomar conta dela quando eu saio.

-Se lembra da frase que eu te disse, Kakashi? - indaga Asuma.

-Qual?

-Aquela, quando você nos disse que Sakura seria do clã. - pausa. - Os amigos ajudam os amigos. E Sakura é como se fosse um sobrinha para mim. Eu gostaria muito de ajudar ela nos treinos.

Kakashi suspira.

-E eu poderia ensinar as coisas que se ensinam para uma menina. Como identificar flores, ervas, costura, e etc. - exclama Kurenai.

Kakashi fita os dois.

-Vou pensar.

-E Gai poderia continuar a ajudar a menina com o Taijustu. - completa Asuma.

Kakashi olha para o céu e suspira. Sakura solta uma risada ao longe. O homem observa a cena. Gai está fazendo cócegas na menina. Ele sorri.

-Que juventude! - exclama Gai.

-HAHAHAHA! - pausa – Para!

Kakashi volta a fitar Asuma e Kurenai.

-Está certo. - diz finalmente.

Asuma e Kurenai comemoram.

-Quando podemos começar? - perguntam.

Kakashi fica pensativo.

-Hum... - pausa. - Vou levar a menina amanhã no Campo de Treinamento 7.

Asuma concorda. Kurenai também.

-Posso levar uma cesta como essa e assim, poderíamos fazer um piquenique.

-E passar o dia lá. - diz Asuma.

Kakashi suspira.

_'Esses dois...'_, pensa.

-Certo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

**

* * *

****CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

Kakashi, Sakura, Asuma, Gai e Kurenai estão entrando no Campo de treinamento 7. Sakura está no ombro de Hatake. Gai e Asuma estão conversando. E Kurenai está carregando a cesta de piquenique.

A menina está alegre. Uma borboleta passa por ali e pousa justamente no nariz de Sakura. Kakashi levanta o olhar e vê os olhinhos verdes de Sakura atentos no inseto. Ele ri secretamente da expressão da menina.

Minutos depois, eles estão ajeitando uma toalha no chão. Kurenai coloca a cesta em cima do pano e se senta. Asuam fica ao seu lado. Kakashi começa a por os alimentos em cima do pano. Gai pega a menina e a leva para brincar no riacho. Kakashi vê a menina correndo atrás de Gai.

-Isso que é juventude! - exclama Gai ao correr.

Kakashi revira os olhos. Asuma ri e Kurenai pega uma maçã para comer.

Os anos foram passando e quando a menina fez seis, Kurenai começou a ensinar o básico de genjutsu.

-Hoje vou lhe ensinar o básico de Genjustu, Sakura-chan. - diz a mulher.

A menina assente.

-Certo.

Logo depois, Kakashi começou a ensinar alguns ninjutsus para a menina.

-Fiquei sabendo que Kurenai ficou bastante impressionada com o seu genjutsu, Sakura-chan. - diz o homem numa das clareiras de um dos campos de treinamento.

-Sim. Kurenai-sensei disse que fiu bem.

Kakashi assente.

-Como está indo com Gai?

-Bem. - pausa. - Semana que vem, Gai-sensei vai me ensinar o Chute Konoha Senpuu.

'Já estão no Konoha Senpuu?'

-Muito bem! - e mexe nos cabelos da menina. Esta sorri. - Agora vou lhe ensinar o básico do Ninjutsu. Mas você só pode praticar comigo, está bem?

Sakura assente.

-Promete?

-Prometo. - diz a menina sorrindo. Em seguida ela abraça o homem de cabelos cinza. Kakashi sorri.

-Bom. Agora vamos lá...

Com oito anos, Kakashi a colocou na Academia de Konoha. No seu primeiro dia, Kakashi a levou de mãos dadas até o portão da academia. Eles estavam caminhando por uma das ruas de Konoha.

-Hoje é o meu primeiro dia! - diz um Sakura bastante animada. - Vou ser a melhor Kunoichi, Shiro-chan!

Kakashi ri.

-Ah se vai Sakura. - pausa. E nisso eles viram numa esquina. No final da rua, os portões da Academia já podem ser vistos. - Agora, lembre-se de que a diversão vem primeiro. Certo?

-Sim.

E então os dois foram caminhando para o pequeno edificio. Na porta, Iruka-sensei estava aguardando os novos alunos.

-Vamos entrando crianças! - diz Iruka ao deixar Ino e Shikamaru passar. O homem com cicatriz levanta o olhar e vê Kakashi com Sakura chegando.

-Yo, Iruka. - diz o homem ao acenar para o mesmo.

-Kakashi-san. - diz o Iruka. Ele abaixa o olhar e vê Sakura. - vejo que está trazendo a pequena Sakura com você. Olá! - diz o homem para a menina. Esta acena timidamente para o homem.

Iruka ri.

-Deixo minha pequena Sakura com você, Iruka. - diz Kakashi antes de se abaixar e colocar um beijo na bochecha da menina. - Agora comporte-se. Seja educada e uma boa menina Sakura. Venho te buscar as sete da noite.

-Hai! - diz alegre antes de abraçar o homem. Iruka estende a mão. Sakura a pega e ambos entram na Academia. Kakachi não se importa com os olhares dos pais dos outros alunos. Ele só vê sua pequena Sakura indo para o seu primeiro dia de aula.

**Iruka POV**

De uns anos para cá Kakashi-san sempre estava rodeado por uma certa menina. Hatake Sakura. Parecia que ele estava criando a menina. E vou te dizer. Ele dá um ótimo pai. Quando eu vi ele com aquela menina indo na direção da Academia, gelei. Hatake Sakura, a filha de criação de Hatake Kakashi, o famoso ninja copiador iria ser minha aluna.

**Fim do Iruka POV.**

**Sakura POV**

Fiz o que meu Nii-san pediu. Segui Iruka-sensei pelos corredores da Academia. Ele me guiou até um enorme sala cheia de alunos. Reconheci logo o garoto de cabelos loiros que Nii-san deixa eu brincar. Uzumaki Naruto.

-Naruto! - disse para o menino assim que entrei na sala. O menino que estava num canto da sala, amuado, logo sorriu ao me ver.

-Sakura-chan! Você vai fazer parte da minha turma! DATTEBAYO! - e me abraçou.

Eu sorri.

-Sim Naruto! - e me dirigi para sentar ao lado do menino.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto brilharam quando me viu sentar ao seu lado. Afinal, todos ali deixavam um cadeira de distância dele. Isso me dá uma raiva! Nii-san disse que não é para ter esse sentimento das outras crianças. Mas eu não gosto de ver Naruto, um dos meus poucos amigos, sozinho.

-Que bom! - diz o loiro. - Vamos poder ser colegas de turma!

Nesse momento senti olhares e sussurros dos outros colegas de classe. Eles estavama falando sobre nós. Tenho certeza. Mas eu não liguei. Estava sentando do lado de um amigo meu. Não de um estranho.

Nesse momento Iruka aumenta o tom de voz e diz:

-Crianças. - pausa. Silêncio na turma. Eu coloco meu caderno e estojo na mesa. Naruto faz o mesmo.

-Vamos treinar aqueles arremessos de Shurikens depois da aula, certo Naruto? - sussurro.

O loiro assente.

-Certo, Sakura-chan!

E então eu começo a prestar atenção na aula de Iruka-sensei. Ele pediu para que todos na sala, um de cada vez, falássemos nossos nomes, idade e o que gostamos de fazer. Descobri que na minha sala estavam: Ino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino e Sasuke. Além é claro de Naruto e eu. Quando chegou a minha vez, disse em bom tom:

-Meu nome é Hatake Sakura. Tenho oito anos e gosto de música.

Já Naruto, disse gritando:

-Meu nome é UZUMAKI NARUTO. Tenho sete anos e AMO RAMEN!

Quando ele disse isso tentei não rir, ao passo que os outros o fitavam com nojo. Naruto nem se importou, olhou para Iruka e depois se sentou sorrindo para mim.

-Fui bem? - perguntou.

-O melhor. - disse sorrindo.

Logo, Iruka estava escrevendo no quadro as cinco primeiras regras de um Shinobi. Depois, teríamos uma aula de história sobre o mundo Shinobi. O almoço chegou rápido. Iruka nos liberou para o lanche e lá fui eu com Naruto do meu lado almoçar. Ele não trazido seu almoço. Então dividimos o meu. Afinal, meu Otou-san sempre exagera no meu bento. Naruto ficou felicíssimo e como prometido, após o almoço, fomos treinar alguns arremessos com Shirukeins de plástico.

Foi um jogo de tiro ao alvo. Naruto ganhou. Por um centímetro. E ficou se gabando a tarde inteira. As aulas terminaram as três da tarde, mas meu Otou-san pediu para que eu esperasse ele chegar. Então eu fiquei junto com Naruto na biblioteca da Academia. Como ninhuém fica por lá, eu e Naruto fizemos a nossa lição de casa. Quando foi cinco da tarde, já tinha terminado. Olhei para Naruto e disse:

-Quer lanchar?

Naruto ficou alegre.

-Claro! - pausa. - Podemos ir no restaurannte da Academia e pedir um Miso Ramen!

Mexi no meu bolso e retirei as notas que meu pai tinha me dado.

-Só tenho isso daqui. - pausa. - Será que dá?

Naruto fez o mesmo. Só que não tinha nada.

-Eu não tenho nada... -triste.

Fiquei triste também. Mas então tive uma ideia.

-Não fique assim Naruto. - pausa. - Podemos pedir dois sanduiches com o dinheiro que eu tenho.

Naruto ficou confuso.

-Você vai pagar para mim?

-Claro que vou e se o dinheiro só der para um, nós dividiremos.

-Dattebayo, Sakura-chan!

Eu sorrio.

Fomos até o refeitório. Com o que eu tinha deu para comprar dois sanduiches com queijo e presunto. Narutou pulou de alegria quando eu mostrei o sanduiiche dele.

-Muito obrigado, Sakura-chan! - pausa. Ele dá um mordida. E eu dou no meu.

Passamos o final de tarde assim. Lanchamos e depois fomos treinar lançamentos de shurikeins e alguns Ninjutsus que meu Nii-san me ensinou. Quando foi sete em ponto, meu Nii-san chegou no pátio da Academia. Quando eu o vi sai correndo para abraçá-lo. Logo ele abriu um sorrisso por de trás daquela máscara que ele usava em público. Eu já disse que ele é bonito por de trás dela? Não? Mas ele é! Depois, já estava puxando ele para ver que meu amigo Naruto também estava na mesma sala que eu.

Nii-san sorri e mexeu nos cabelos de Naruto. Ele disse que eu tinha pagado um sanduiche para ele. Nii-san ficou surpreso e contente.

-Ah é, Naruto? - disse. - Que bom que vocês estão ficando amigos.

-Sakura-chan é minha amiga, Dattebayo! - e cruza os braços.

Nii-san sorri e concorda.

-Certo.

Eu aceno para Naruto e sigo com meu pai para casa. Quando nós chegamos, contei tudo o que aconteceu. Ele ficou contente. Depois, jantamos e eu fui dormir. Assim que deitei, meu Nii-san foi para o seu emprego como ANBU. Ele selou a casa antes de ir. Só ele, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma e eu podem quebrar. Ele disse que é uma barreira de sangue. E foi assim o meu primeiro dia como Estudante da Academia.

Nas aulas do meu primeiro ano como estudante, só escutava aquilo que meus senseis já tinham me ensinado. E por isso sempre tirei as melhores notas. Todas 10. Meu Nii-san ficou orgulhoso com o meu primeiro boletim. Asuma-sensei estava conversando com meu Nii-san na sala de casa.

-Meu primeiro boletin! - disse alegre ao mostrar um papel-cartão para meu Nii-san. Ele ficou entusiamado e abriu o cartão. Ao ver as notas, exclamou.

-Ora, tudo 10! - e me abraçou. - Meu parabéns!

-Ora, Kakashi, ela é um pequeno prodígio! - diz Asuma rindo, após de apagado outro cigarro com o pé.

Meu Nii-san sorri e me abraçou. Me deu os parabéns novamente antes que eu saisse em disparada para o quarto de música.

Adoro tocar violino. Aprendi rápido. Assim que completei sete anos, as aulas com o meu professor de música, o Senhor Takahashi, ficaram mais complexas. Toquei uma música para o Nii-san no seu último aniversário. Ele adorou e me deu um beijo na bochecha. No dia seguinte, pagou um sorvete para mim e para Naruto.

Naruto e eu nos conhecemos nas minhas idas com o meu Nii-san ou meus Tios ao parque. Logo me afeiçoei para com aquele menino loiro e excluído. Tinha quatro anos na época.

O Primero ano como estudante foi rápido. Como já disse antes, as matérias eram repetitivas. Com o passar das aulas, eu e Naruto fazíamos os deveres de casa na biblioteca. E em seguida iamos estudar alguns rolos de jutsus. Foi quando li algo sobre medic-nin. Estava procurando pelas prateleiras juntamente com Naruto.

-Iruka-sensei vai adorar a minha redação, não vai Sakura-chan?

-Vai sim, Naruto. - disse com os meus olhos procurando por algo interessante na prateleiras.

Naruto chegou perto.

-O que você está procurando?

-Não. Algo interessante. - pausa. - As aulas do Iruka-sensei são tão repetivivas para mim...

Naruto sorri.

-Depois que você começou a me ajudar com os deveres, para mim também! - disse alegre. E então ele puxou um livro qualquer e leu:

-Os Medic-nin.

O nome soou bem na minha mente e então eu puxei o livro da mão de Naruto.

-Está ai, Naruto! - e o abracei.

-Eu sempre acho tudo!. - diz se gabando ao retribuir o abraço.

Peguei aquele livro emprestado e fui para o pátio da Academia. Naruto foi praticar Shurikeins enquanto eu lia por perto. Fiquei interessada no que o livro dizia. Prometi a mim mesma que iria conversar sobre os Medic-nin com o Nii-san. Assim o fiz. Ao chegar em casa, disse da minha descoberta. Nii-san riu e explicou ainda mais sobre os Medic-nin. Fiquei entusiasmada. E ele notou.

-Se quiser ser uma Medic-nin precisa ter um ótimo controle de Chakra e minha inteligência.

Fiquei amuada. Ele notou também.

-Não fique assim. Eu não disse que você nunca poderia ser uma.

-Mas eu preciso ter um ótimo controle de Chakra.

-E você tem, Porque vi que você tinha um controle de chakra anormal para a sua idade.

-Quer dizer que eu sou diferente? - disse com medo. Ele ficou surpreso pela minha reação.

-Não. Não. - pausa. - Isso quer dizer que o seu controle é superior do que os seus colegas da sua idade tem.

Eu assenti.

-Então vou treinar muito para ser uma medic-nin! - disse determinada. Nii-san riu.

-Você vai dar uma ótima médica. - pausa. - Imagine só! Eu com a minha Sakura-chan MÉDICA! - E nisso e começou a fazer cócegas em mim.

-Ha! Há! Há! - rindo. - Pára! Nem Pakun é assim! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ele ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Pakun? - pausa. - Está me comparando ao Pakun? - e faz mais cócegas. - Hein? - rindo.

A partir daquele dia, comecei a estudar muito. Durante o meu tempo de espera por ele ou pelos meus Tios na Academia, eu comecei a me dedicar para a minha meta. Dias depois, Naruto chegou perto de mim na biblioteca:

-O que tanto você lê, Sakura?

-Estou estudando para o meu sonho, Naruto!

Os olhos azuis se iluminam.

-Ah, você também tem um sonho? - pausa. - O meu é ser um Hokage! - disse em voz alta.

Eu sorri para ele.

-E o meu é ser a maior Medic-nin! - entusiasmada.

No meu nono aniversário, meu Niisan me deu um belo presente. Naquele dia, além dos meus Tios, estavam o pequeno sobrinho do Tio Asuma e Naruto. O bolo do aniversário foi feito pela Tia Kurenai. Meu Nii-san foi conversar comigo assim que os convidados sairam e Naruto estava dormindo no sofá-cama da sala.

-Gostou da festa, Sakura-chan? - perguntou.

Eu assenti.

-Foi a melhor! - disse ao abraçar ele.

Ele retribuiu.

-Que bom! - pausa. - Mas ainda eu tenho um presente para você. - disse.

-O que é?

-Eu andei pensando e resolvi que você pode começar a pode em prática o seu sonho. - disse. Meus olhos começaram a se abrir. - Conversei com um Medic-nin do hospital e ele concordou em ser seu sensei até quanod você se forme na Academia! - diz ansioso.

Eu só gaguejei.

-Quer dizer q-q-q-que terei aulas com um Me-me-me-medic-nin ?

Ele riu enquanto assentia.

-Obrigado Nii-san! - e então o abracei. Ele ficou surpreso com o nome que eu o chamei. Afinal nunca tinha chamado ele assim. Mas depois ele relaxou e me deu o maior sorrisso que eu já vi. Depois ele me deu boa noite e adormeci na minha cama.

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, soube que as minhas aulas abrangeriam a parte da manhã do sábado e do domingo. Afinal, as minhas aulas com os meus senseis Gai e Kurenai ficariam para a parte da tarde do sábado.

Assim transcorreu o meu segundo ano de Academia. Com aulas na Academia durante a semana, exercicíos e treino com Naruto, estudo de anatomia e ervas e nos finais de semana, treino com Gai-sensei, Kurenai-sensei e Kaoru-sensei, a Medic-nin que resolveu me ensinar o ofício. Sakura. - disse o homem. - Porque eu deixei os seus Tios ensinarem a você desde cedo?

Nas primeiras aulas, ela me ensinou as ervas e composição de remédios. Depois, como fui progredindo, estudei todo o corpo humano e etc. Ela ficou impressionada com os meus avanços e com oito meses de estudo, ela começou a me ensinar o Chakra da Cura. Demorei dois meses para aprender a técnica. Todas as noites, quando meu Nii-san estava em casa, eu falava para ele o meu progresso. Ele ficou muito entusiasmado quando eu disse que tinha aprendido o Chakra da Cura.

Os outros dois anos da Academia passaram rápido. Neles, além me aperfeiçoar como uma futura Medic-nin, meu Nii-san me mostrou qual era o elemento mais forte no meu Chakra. Foi num dia nublado de Outono. Um domingo na parte da tarde. Estávamos, eu e ele, treinando. Começamos com um Taijutsu. Chutes e socos. Ele gostou da minha velocidade. Disse que estava indo muito bem. Depois, ele quis ver o meu ninjutsu. Perguntei sobre Genjustu. Mas ele disse que conversava com Kurenai sobre os meus avanços toda semana.

Fiquei chocada ao saber que meu Nii-san perguntava sobre mim para a minha sensei de Genjustu. Quando o sol estava já caminhando para se pôr, eu abri a cesta de piquenique que tínhamos levado. Pequei um sanduiche e deu para ele. Ele agradecei e começamos a comer.

-Sakura-chan... - começou. - Depois de comermos, gostaria de mostrar uma coisa a você. - disse. - Sei que ainda está na Academia, mas você já poderia estar muito bem formada.

-Então porque não me deixa?

-Tudo ao seu tempo. - pausa. - Você ainda é muito jovem para virar Genin. - disse entre outra mordida.

É ele tinha abaixado a máscara!

Está bem. - disse. - Pelo menos quando me formar já terei mas conhecimentos sobre os Medic-nin.

Sério?

Eu assenti.

Sim. Kaoru-sensei me disse que o curso de Medic-nin dura cinco anos, mas eu não posso me formar porque ainda sou estudante. - pausa. - Assim, os cinco anos só contarão assim que me formar. - eu olho para Nii-san. - Mas eu não estou triste! Sei que quando me formar farei o curso em dois anos!

Nii-san mexe nos meus cabelos.

Passei no hospital outro dia e perguntei à Kaoru-san como estava indo seus estudos. - pausa. - Ela me disse que assim que você se formar, você vai começar a estagiar lá.

Eu sorri. Ele pigarreia antes de puxar a máscara de novo para cima.

-Bom Sakura-chan. - disse puxando um papel do seu bolso. - Sabe o que é isso?

-Um papel.

Ele assente.

-Sim, mas não é um simples papel. - pausa. - É um papel que reage ao contato com Chakra.

Fiquei confusa.

-Ele te diz qual é o seu elemento. - completa

Fiquei uma pilha de alegria.

-Sério que vai me ensinar isso, Nii-san?

Ele assente e se levanta. Eu faço mesmo. Ele então termina.

-Se molhar, é água. Se virar pó, é fogo. Se amassar é Terra. Se rasgar no meio é vento. E se queimar, é raio.

Então eu peguei o papel e despejei um pouco de Chakra nele. Eu esperava que fosse água devido ao procedimento de retirada de veneno que Kaoru-sensei me ensinou há duas semanas. Mas o inesperado aconteceu. O papel, respectivamente, molhou, amassou, rasgou-se no meio e uma metade pegou fogo e outra virou pó. Nesse instante Nii-san ficou confuso.

-Algo errado? - perguntei antes de um enorme coceira atingir os meus olhos. Cocei o meu olho direito discretamente.

-Não sei. - e então ele puxou um outro papel. - Pode ter vindo com defeito.

Eu segurei o outro. O papel molhou, amassou, rasgou no meio e uma metade pegou fogo e a outra, virou pó.

A coceira só piorou. E Nii-san ficou perplexo.

-Qual é o meu elemento? - entre um coceira e outra.

-Segundo os resultados, todos. - pensativo. - Isso só acontece com quem... - pausa. Então ele segurou nos meus ombros e falou:

-Coloque uma pequena quantidade de Chakra no seus olhos, Sakura-chan.

E então eu fiz. Mas um queimação veio dos meus olhos e senti as minhas pernas bambas. Nii-san se ajoelhou o meu lado e pediu para que eu levantasse o rosto. Assim eu fiz, mas mantive os olhos fechados. Eles estavam ardendo!

-Querida, abra os olhos. - pediu gentilmente.

Eu abri ao poucos e pude ver a surpresa tomou conta dele.

-O que é? - perguntei com medo. - Tem algo de ruim neles? - exaspereri.

Ele saiu do choque e começou a me acalmar.

-Não. Não. - pausa. - É só que...

-Só o quê? - Levando as mãos nos meus olhos.

-Isso explica o porque do papel-chakra ter ficado daquele jeito... - diz em voz alta.

-Nii-SAN!

Ele riu e afagou meus cabelos. Depois ele puxou um espelho do seu bolso e mostrou a imagem dos meus olhos. Ele fica sem entender o que estava ali na imagem.

-O que é isso?


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Nota:** Eu primeiramente gostaria de agradecer aos comentários de Elizabeth Russeft. Muito obrigada mesmo. São os comentários que me fazem seguir em frente com a fic. Espero que estejam gostando. Por favor, comentem. Não me importo se o comentário não for em português. Pela primeira vez, escrevo só um capítulo por dia. Mas esse é o mais longo que já escrevi para essa fic. Então aproveitem! _

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

* * *

_No capítulo anterior..._

_-Coloque uma pequena quantidade de Chakra nos seus olhos, Sakura-chan._

_E então eu fiz. Mas uma queimação veio dos meus olhos e senti as minhas pernas bambas. Nii-san se ajoelhou o meu lado e pediu para que eu levantasse o rosto. Assim eu fiz, mas mantive os olhos fechados. Eles estavam ardendo!_

_-Querida, abra os olhos. - pediu gentilmente._

_Eu abri ao poucos e pude ver a surpresa tomou conta dele._

_-O que é? - perguntei com medo. - Tem algo de ruim neles? - exasperei._

_Ele saiu do choque e começou a me acalmar._

_-Não. Não. - pausa. - É só que eu não esperava que você tivesse isso._

_-Ter o quê? - Levando as mãos nos meus olhos._

_-Isso explica o porquê do papel-chakra ter ficado daquele jeito... - diz em voz alta._

_-NII-SAN!_

_Ele riu e afagou meus cabelos. Depois ele puxou um espelho do seu bolso e mostrou a imagem dos meus olhos. Eu fico sem entender o que estava ali na imagem._

-O que é isso?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

-Ter o quê? - Levando as mãos nos meus olhos.

-Isso explica o porquê do papel-chakra ter ficado daquele jeito... - diz em voz alta.

-NII-SAN!

Ele riu e afagou meus cabelos. Depois ele puxou um espelho do seu bolso e mostrou a imagem dos meus olhos. Eu fico sem entender o que estava ali na imagem.

-O que é isso?

-O Rinnegan. - disse eufórico.

Eu olhei para ele assustada. Usamos o final da tarde para conversar sobre essa minha nova descoberta. Ele me acalmou e me disse que o Rinnegan era o mais forte das linhagens sanguíneas dos olhos. Me daria à noção de todos os jutsus e a manipulação de todos os elementos. Perguntei como esconder isso dos outros. Ele só me disse para cessar a ida de chakra aos meus olhos. Assim que o fiz, as minhas pupilas voltaram a ser verdes.

-Mas, Sakura, você não deve contar isso para ninguém. - pausa. - A não ser para os mesmos de sua futura equipe daqui a um ano. Eu prometi a ele isso. E assim voltamos para casa. Na segunda-feira, comecei a procurar mais sobre o Rinnegan na biblioteca da Academia e na Biblioteca de Konoha. Depois que eu tinha liberado o Rinnegan, todos os Jutsus, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu e Taijustu entraram na minha mente assim que deitei na minha cama naquele dia de domingo. As aulas ficaram mais chatas. Passei o restante do tempo treinando a minha força e velocidade com Naruto.

Kaoru-sensei ficou impressionada com a velocidade com que eu aprendia agora as técnicas. Impressionada não. Chocada. Tanto é que logo que eu aprendi outra técnica difícil em duas horas ela me puxou pelo braço e foi me exibir para os seus colegas de hospital. Afinal, eu era a sua aluna prodígio em medicina.

Depois daquele dia, tive mais dois professores. Um sobre venenos e antídotos e outro cobre curas difíceis. Kaoru-sensei agora estava me ensinando técnicas para curar ferimentos por selos.

Quando faltava um ano para me formar, fui até biblioteca. Durante as minhas procuras sobre livros de medicina me deparei com um artigo sobre Tsunade-hime. A maior médica. Me interessei logo. Soube de sua incrível técnica de destruição. Não perdi tempo. No próximo dia comecei a me concentrar em como poderia fazer o jutsu. Ativei sem querer o Rinnegan e logo a chave para a realização do jutsu apareceu na minha mente.

'Alto domínio de chakra. Concentre chakra nos membros e libere-o de uma vez. '

Desativei o Rinnegan e fui correndo testar o meu achado no campo de treinamento assim que Gai-sensei aparecendo na Academia para me buscar.

-Gai-sensei. - comecei.

-O que foi flor da juventude?

-Poderíamos ir para algum campo de treinamento?

Ele fez uma pose eufórica.

-Yosh. - pausa. - A filha do meu Rival está pedindo para treinar com ela! Que vigor da juventude!

Eu escondi um riso.

-Vamos?

-Mas é claro Sakura-chan!

E nisso fomos nós dois para o campo de treinamento 08. Quando chegamos lá, disse o que estava pensando fazer.

-Estive pensando, Gai-sensei. - comecei. - Em um estilo de luta diferente.

Gai chora comicamente.

-Oh, juventude! - pausa. Ele agora ergue o polegar e sorri. - Mostre a sua juventude Sakura-chan.

E então concentrei Chakra no meu punho direito e soquei uma imensa pedra por ali. EM seguida, a rocha desmoronou em pedaços. Olhei para Gai-sensei e ele estava entusiasmado.

-Oh Sakura-chan! - chorando. - Que vigor! Que juventude!

-Foi bom?

Ele põe uma mão no meu ombro.

-É claro. - pausa. - Tente colocar isso numa ponta de dedo.

Assim eu fiz. Encostei o dedo indicador no chão e fiz uma pequena cratera. Gai bateu palmas.

-Que maravilha de técnica!

Ficamos treinando Taijutsu numa velocidade que Gai-sensei nunca tinha mostrado. Fiquei cansada naquele dia e dormi logo. Mas pude escutar o início de uma conversa entre meu Nii-san e Gai-sensei na sala.

**POV KAKASHI**

Passei a maior parte do dia numa reunião com o Hokage. Como ele havia me pedido há alguns anos, disse o que havia acontecido com Sakura. Ele não ficou surpreso. Afinal, já sabíamos que Sakura poderia dar algum sinal. 'Por que a mulher que me entregou Sakura faria a questão de escrever que a menina poderia herdar o Rinnegan? Qual era o seu intuito?' Não sei. Mas a única coisa que sei é que não posso deixar que Sakura se machuque.

Ela vai ser perseguida por causa dele! Ela tem que ficar forte! E o mais rápido possível. Ele deve ser o maior segredo. E a pior, ela vai ser formar logo.

-O que faremos? – pergunto para o Hokage. O idoso por sua vez inspira à fumaça do seu cachimbo. Como ele pode estar tão calmo numa situação dessas?

-É Kakashi... – diz. -... A menina liberou.

Silêncio. Sarutobi fecha os olhos.

-Outro dia, Iruka veio me informar que a turma de Sakura irá se formar em breve.

Eu confirmo.

-Então já sabe o que deve fazer Kakashi. – pausa. – O Rinnegan é uma linhagem muito preciosa para Konoha. E por isso seu segredo deve ser para poucos. E você é para o conselho o tutor. Não o pai. Por isso acho que é mais prudente que você se candidate para ser um dos Senseis da equipes que irão se formar na Academia.

'O quê?'

O Hokage suspira.

-Você sabe que essa é a decisão mais sábia.

Fico mudo. Desde o momento que dei o nome da minha família para Sakura, nunca, mas nunca mesmo, eu pensei em me tornar o seu Sensei. Nunca soube de uma equipe formada por dois membros da mesma família. Mas a idéia é boa. A sensação de poder ajudar Sakura e ao mesmo tempo protegê-la me faz ficar tranqüilo. Afinal, quem melhor do eu para cuidar de Sakura?

Ainda me lembro de quando ela mal conseguia caminhar sem a minha ajuda. Uma onda de nostalgia me aflige. Quantas saudades! Aquele sorriso lindo que ela me dava quando eu lhe dava banho. Não posso deixar de sorrir com o pensamento. Eu a criei. Sei de seus medos. Quando mente. Sei de tudo. Afinal, que tutor eu seria se não soubesse disso?

Mas será que isso tornaria a futura equipe forte?

-E então? – pergunta o Hokage.

Eu saio do meu devaneio.

-Eu não sei Hokage-sama. – pausa. – Muitas equipes vão se formar esse ano. Posso cair num Time que não esteja Sakura.

O Sandaime concorda.

-Eu posso dar uns palpites para Iruka quando ele estiver montando os Times.

Eu fico balançado com a proposta. Ela é tão tentadora! Mas me contenho. Prefiro esperar o final da conversa para tomar a minha decisão.

-E quanto o restante da equipe? – digo – Não pode ser ninguém estranho. Senão o segredo estaria por um fio.

O idoso alisa a barba.

-Muito bem lembrado, Kakashi. - pausa. – Me diga, Sakura tem alguma amiga ou amigo na Classe?

Um nome me vem na cabeça.

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Sarutobi ri.

-Sabia que ia dizer esse nome. – pausa – Já os vi brincando lá em casa junto com Asuma. Quer dizer que eles são amigos?

-Sim.

O Hokage deixa o cachimbo na mesa.

-Uma equipe genin precisa de quatro membros. Por enquanto temos três. Você. Sakura e Naruto. Quem mais?

-Não sei. – digo. – Sakura não brinca com muitas crianças. Basicamente é com Naruto e o seu neto.

Silêncio.

-Colocarei o melhor da turma para fortalecer ainda mais a equipe, Kakashi.

Eu agradeço.

-Isso é por Konoha. – diz o idoso. – Pela Konoha que o Yondaime queria que fosse.

Eu fico sério.

'Sensei...', penso.

Cheguei a casa por volta das dez da noite. Quando girei a chave, esperava que Sakura estivesse correndo nos meus braços para então dormir. Mas não. Encontrei Gai sentado no sofá.

'Ah, é. Ele foi buscá-la...Por que ele está aqui? Tomara que ele não venha com nenhum daqueles desafios da juventude...'

-Yo, Gai-san. - disse acenando para o homem sentado. Esse ficou sério.

-O que houve? - perguntei.

-Hoje fui treinar com Sakura depois da aula. - disse Gai. - E ela me mostrou uma técnica que só a famosa Tsunade-hime faz.

-Quebrar coisas gigantescas?

Gai assente.

'Deve ser o Rinnegan agindo...'

-Por que você prende ela na Academia se ela pode ser muito bem uma Chunnin? - pausa. - Tem medo de quem vai ser seu sensei?

Eu fico calado.

-Ora Kakashi, isso não é o problema. - pausa. - É só falar com Iruka para por você como Sensei da equipe dela. Você ainda é para os olhos do Hokage o tutor e não o pai. Além disso, falarei com Asuma e Kurenai para se candidatarem a ser Sensei das equipes nessa formatura. Se ele não te aceitar, um de nós três irá ser o Sensei dela.

Eu fiquei surpreso pela fala de Gai. Não esperava uma conduta séria dele. Olhei para Gai. Ele está triunfante.

-Eu venci o meu eterno rival! - e faz uma pose triunfal. Eu reviro os olhos.

**IRUKA POV**

Sentei num dos bancos do refeitório. Tomei um delicioso café puro. Como era relaxante. Olhei para o relógio. Daqui a meia hora, as aulas irão começar. E daqui a duas semanas, a turma de Hatake Sakura, a aluna que só tirou nota acima de nove, vai se formar. Às vezes me pergunto se no Clã Hatake só sai gênios. Sim, porque Hatake Sakura é considerada por mim um gênio. Tudo aquilo que ele ensinou, praticava com perfeição. Seu controle de Chakra era perfeito.

Há seis meses eu reuni coragem para perguntar da onde veio isso tudo. Kakashi então disse que Sakura treinava com Gai, Kurenai e ele próprio desde pequena.

Ponho o meu copo de café vazio na mesa.

'É que menina de sorte...', penso.' Treina desde pequena com os melhores. Não me admira dela ser a melhor da turma...'

Mas Kakashi sempre me pediu para não dizer isso para a turma. Pediu para que eu escondesse isso. Não queria que Sakura ficasse soberba ou isolada da turma. Assim, eu pus em prática aquilo que ele me pediu.

Olho para frente e vejo no canto da minha visão Hatake Kakashi aparecer no refeitório da Academia. Ao longe, vejo Sakura indo correndo para a sua sala de aula.

-Yo. - diz ele acenando para mim. Retribuo a gentileza com uma fala.

-Bom-dia Kakashi-san. - pausa. - O que trás você aqui? - pergunto enquanto o homem se senta na minha frente.

-Vim trazer Sakura para a aula e para te pedir um favor.

Bebo mais um pouco de café.

-O quê?

-Quero fazer parte da lista de Jounins candidatos a serem senseis das equipes dessa formatura.

-A próxima turma a se formar é a da Sakura. - pausa. - Estranho. Porque hoje mais cedo vieram Gai, Kurenai e Asuma pedindo a mesma coisa.

Kakashi fica sério.

-Está com medo de alguma coisa Kakashi? Isso não seria superproteção?

O homem suspira.

-Tenho os meus motivos.

Eu aceno com a cabeça.

-Certo. Bom eu não posso negar sua candidatura porque para a formatura deles, ninguém se inscreveu além de vocês quatro. Afinal temos o Naruto na turma. - pausa. - Vou pensar no seu caso. Mas não se preocupe.

Nesse momento, uma sirene toca. Eu me levanto.

Vou preparar as equipes e com seus respectivos Senseis. Até mais Kakashi.

E vou para a sala de aula.

**Kakashi POV**

Os próximos quatro dias foram os mais lentos para mim. Como estava prestes a receber um pedido para virar Sensei, não podia fazer nenhuma missão. Fiquei em casa. Acordava. Tomava café com Sakura e depois a levava para a aula. Enquanto ela ficava na aula, eu treinava em algum campo de treinamento. Depois, fazia alguma missão rápida. Uma ou duas. Depois pegava Sakura na Academia. Ela estava tão animada para se formar. E ansiosa para saber qual seria seu Sensei.

Na manhã do quinto dia, recebi um mensagem por um falcão-correio. Estava na sala, tomando um café quando vi a ave batendo o bico na porta da varanda. Era uma mensagem do Hokage. E aqui estou, andando pelos corredores da torre do Hokage.

'O que será que ele quer falar comigo?', penso. Aceno gentilmente para os Jounins que eu encontro durante o meu trajeto. Chego à porta do escritório do Hokage e bato. Uma leve recordação do dia em que levei Sakura para a decisão do Sandaime há anos atrás. Eu sorri por de trás da máscara. Afinal, ela cresceu, não?

Giro a maçaneta e entro.

-Bom dia, Hokage-sama. - digo formalmente.

-Bom dia Kakashi. - diz. - Hoje eu tenho uma missão para você.

-É mesmo?

O sandaime balança a cabeça.

-Sim. - pausa. - Consegui convencer Iruka a te colocar como um dos Senseis das equipes que irão se formar na Academia na próxima semana.

-Sério?

O senhor na minha frente solta uma risada.

-Sim. E por isso, não poderá pegar nenhuma missão até semana que vem. Vou tentar de tudo para que aquela equipe que combinamos se torne realidade. - diz.

Agradeço ao Hokage e saio dali. Como estou feliz! Tenho chance de ser Sensei da Sakura. Como sou Tutor e não Pai, Iruka deve ne aceitar. Corro por entre os telhados de Konoha.

**Sakura POV**

A semana da minha formatura foi a mais ansiosa da minha vida! Naruto estava uma pilha também. Afinal, teríamos as provas finais naquela semana. No dia das provas finais, meu Nii-san fez questão que eu tivesse de tudo no café da manhã. Assim, quando cheguei na sala, meu Chakra estava cheio.

-Sakura-chan! - grita Naruto ao me ver.

Aceno de volta e ambos vamos nos sentar. Iruka-sensei chegou na sala com um maço de papéis. Explicou que a primeira prova seria de Conhecimentos Gerais e que a segunda, prática.

A prova de conhecimentos gerais foi boa. Vinte questões. Duas horas para fazer. Tinha revisado a matéria com Naruto no final de semana passado. Meu Nii-san estava muito aéreo semana passada e acabou deixando Naruto ir estudar lá em casa.

Entreguei a minha prova para Iruka-sensei e esperei a segunda prova começar. Essa foi a mais rápida de todas. Tínhamos dez minutos para realizar: um clone, um conjunto de golpes de Taijutsu e um Ninjutsu. Para isso, fomos para o pátio dos fundos da Academia, onde um extenso gramado com um pequeno lago se ergue na paisagem. Naruto foi o primeiro a ser chamado. Ele logo deu um conjunto de chute, soco, voadora e soco. Seu Ninjutsu foi o mesmo do clone. Iruka ficou satisfeito.

A minha vez demorou a chegar. Não gosto de esperar tanto. Naruto, coitado, estava tentando me acalmar quando Iruka-sensei me chamou.

'Finalmente!', pensei. E fui me posicionar no gramado. Fiz o meu clone, um conjunto de soco, rasteira, voadora, soco, soco e cambalhota. Escolhi uma bola de fogo pequena como Ninjutsu. Iruka ficou impressionado. E assim fui tranquilamente me sentar ao lado de Naruto. Ino foi a próxima e me lançou um olhar fulminante. Virei o rosto e comecei a conversar com o loiro. Afinal, ele é o meu amigo. Não ela. Como ela pode achar que eu estou apaixonada pelo Sasuke? Ele não fala comigo! Só vem 'hn' para cima e para baixo! Espero que ele não fique na minha equipe.

Depois disse, ainda era dez horas da manhã. Iruka nos dispensou mais cedo e disse:

-Hoje corrigirei suas provas e darei as suas notas finais. Venham amanhã cedo pois irei dizer quem vai passar e quais vão ser as equipes formadas.

Todos ali ficaram animadíssimos. Não tanto quanto o Naruto. Ele pulou muito e no final me puxou para o refeitório para almoçar. Ele pediu um Miso Ramen e eu não pude deixar de pedir outro. Comemos nossos Misos Ramen. Naquela tarde, ficamos na biblioteca. Ele, lendo sobre os Hokages. E eu, desenhando partes do corpo humana para um trabalho da Kaoru-sensei. Logo, meu Nii-san chegou e me despedi de Naruto.

Chegamos em casa e contei-lhe como foi meu dia. Ele ficou animado e me disse para dormir cedo, afinal, não queria que me atrasasse para amanhã. Assim eu fiz. Bem, pelo menos deitei na cama e tentei dormir. Porque o sono não veio. Fiquei rolando na cama em busca do sono perdido. Quando foi meia-noite, adormeci de cansaço.

E aqui estou eu, na sala de aula ao lado de Naruto. Os meus colegas de aula estão agitados e não param de conversar. E isso está causando um aumento de decibéis.

-Nossa, Sakura-chan...É HOJE DATTEBAYO! - grita um Naruto animadíssimo.

Eu rio.

-É! - grito.

Ambos caímos na gargalhada. Iruka-sensei entra na sala. Todos ficamos quietos e ansiosos. Iruka fala:

-Bom, crianças, hoje vocês poderão se tornar Gennis ou voltar para a Academia.

Silêncio.

'Quer dizer que teve gente que repetiu?', penso. Olho para Naruto. Ele também está com medo.

-Os nomes que eu for citando aqui serão aqueles que passaram. Direi os nomes junto com as equipes. Quem passar fica na sala para esperar os seus senseis. Quem não tiver o seu nome aqui, deve se retirar e daqui a duas semanas retomaremos as aulas.

-Lee, Tenten e Neji.

Aplausos e Abraços.

-Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji.

Aplausos e abraços.

-Kiba, Hinata e Shino.

Aplausos e abraços.

-Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura.

Silêncio. O único som é o 'Hn' de Sasuke, o grito alegre do Naruto por ter ficado junto comigo no time e o meu, rindo.

-Bom, quem não passou, por favor, saia de sala.

E nisso dez alunos saem da sala, cabisbaixos.

Iruka olha para os que ficaram.

-Agora, vou apresentar para vocês, os seus senseis. - diz Iruka. - Podem entrar. - diz. E então eu vejo, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai e o meu Nii-san chegando na sala.

Eu aceno para ele. E ele retribuiu.

-Ei, Sakura-chan... - começa Naruto. - Ele não é o seu Tutor?

Eu confirmo sorrindo.

-Para a equipe 10, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji e Asuma.

Meu Tio Asuma acena para mim quando ele se dirige para a equipe da Ino.

-Para a equipe de Lee, Tenten e Neji, Gai.

Ele sorri e faz um sinal de positivo para mim. Eu retribuo.

-À Juventude! - brinco.

Ele ri.

-Para a equipe de Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura, Kakashi.

Meu Nii-san fica surpreso. Kurenai o empurra e ele vem na nossa direção.

-Você vai ser o nosso Sensei! - digo alegremente. Ele concorda. Eu fico ao seu lado e ele coloca um braço no meu ombro. Então ele se abaixa e olha para Sasuke. Naruto fica do meu lado.

-Minha primeira impressão de você. Eu odeio você. - diz sério. Eu tento esconder um risada, assim como Naruto. Sasuke por sua vez fica chocado e cruza os braços.

-Para a equipe de Kiba, Hinata e Shino, Kurenai.

Aquele foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

**Kakashi POV**

Eu nem acreditei quando Iruka disse o meu nome para a equipe de Sakura. E mais, colocou um Uchiha, assim como Obito, e o filho do meu Sensei, Naruto. Ele não podia formar uma equipe melhor.

Ficamos com o número Sete. Pedi para que nos encontrássemos depois do almoço no campo de treinamento sete. Iria fazer um teste. Disse à Sakura para que se socializasse com o seus colegas de equipe. Assim ela fez. Não. Naruto a puxou pela mão. A convidou para comer no Ichiraku um Miso Ramen. Ela se despediu de mim e lá foi ela com Naruto até o restaurante. Sasuke os seguiu.

Quando me virei, recebi os parabéns dos outros Jounins. Em seguida, Iruka me chamou para conversar. Disse que fez essa equipe porque tinha certeza que Sakura iria se tornar Chunin logo. E pediu para que eu realizasse isso.

-É o único jeito de o Sandaime deixar você na equipe. - pausa. - Você pode ser só um tutor no papel, mas para ela, você é um pai.

-Eu sei.

-O próximo exame Chunin será em Suna. - pausa.- Daqui a três meses. Faça-a passar. O hokage pode ter aceitado você como Sensei dela, mas o Conselho não.

Eu sabia que teria uma condição especial para eu ser o Sensei da equipe sete. Mas eu teria um problema. Sakura tinha total capacidade de se tornar uma Chunin nos próximos três meses. Mas e o restante da equipe? Ou eu treinava aqueles dois meninos ou teria que conseguir uma equipe temporária para Sakura. A primeira opção não me agradou. Afinal, não poderia jogar aqueles dois meninos num Exame Chunin sem estarem devidamente treinados. O que eu posso fazer?

Tenho que procurar um equipe temporária para Sakura. Um equipe que esteja disposta em fazer os próximos exames Chunins em Suna. Iria perguntar ao Hokage se ele tinha uma equipe assim.

-Isso foi uma condição de Danzo? - pergunto.

Iruka assente.

-Toda equipe que formei hoje foi antes previamente discutida com o Hokage. Mas as pastas vazaram para o Conselho. E Danzo acabou sabendo. Ele convenceu o Conselho.- pausa. - Na realidade, ele só pode deixar que você faça parte da equipe de Sakura se ela se tornar Jounin. Mas, o Hokage conseguiu uma brecha se ela se tornar Chunin.

-Quer que a equipe sete torne-se uma equipe normal. - digo sério.

-Exato. - pausa. - Mas compreenda. Não é por ele. É por Danzo. Ele pode fazer mais queixas no Conselho.

-Entendo. - pausa. - Então tenho que fazer com que Sakura passe nos exames chunins.

-No mínimo. O prazo foi o seguinte, Kakashi-san. Seis meses para que a equipe 7 se torne a equipe Kakashi.

-Seis meses!

-Você tem muita pouca fé em Sakura. - pausa. - Sabia que era para eu ter feito-a Genin logo no seu primeiro? Sabe o que ela ficou fazendo nos outros dois?

-Está bem Iruka. - digo. - Vou fazer com que Sakura se torne Chunin nesses Seis meses.

E me despeço de Iruka. Agora tinha dois problemas. Um. Preparar o teste de nivelamento da equipe sete. Dois. Fazer com que Sakura se torne Chunin em seis meses. E o pior. Tenho que fazer isso. Poucas pessoas devem saber que ela carrega o Rinnegan. Ela tem que ficar forte antes que isso se espalhe. Senão ela pode virar um alvo ou para Akatsuki ou para Orochimaru. Ele pode fazer aquilo que ele fez com Anko. E não posso permitir que ninguém faça mal para Sakura. Nem para Konoha.

Saio da sala coçando a cabeça.

**Normal POV.**

O trio da equipe sete está esperando Kakashi no portão de entrada do Campo de treinamento dito pelo ninja copiador. Naruto está tentando conversar com Sasuke.

-E então Sasuke! Estamos na mesma equipe!

-Hn, Dobe... - pausa.

-Argh! - diz Naruto irritado. - Diga alguma coisa Teme!

-Vamos parar com isso, garotos. - diz Sakura tentando apaziguar a briga. Naruto balança um soco na direção de Sasuke.

-Quer brigar nanico? - diz Sasuke se preparando para lutar.

Irritada, Sakura dá um soco na cabeça de Sasuke e de Naruto.

-Bakas! - diz. - Somos parte de uma equipe! Não devemos brigar entre nós! - e cruza os braços.

Naruto coça a região atingida.

-Mas Sakura-chan... - começa. - O Sasuke não colabora!

Sakura fita o Uchiha.

-Não vou me socializar com fracos. - diz Sasuke cruzando os braços.

-Eu e Sakura-chan não somos fracos! - diz Naruto com os punhos fechados.

Sakura põe uma mão no seu ombro.

-Não ligue Naruto. - pausa. - Vamos nos concentrar no que o meu Nii-san pode fazer para o nosso teste.

Naruto assente.

-Mas ele não te disse nada? - pergunta.

Sakura nega.

-Não falei com ele desde antes do almoço, na Academia. Ele me pediu para que ficasse perto de vocês.

Naruto assente. Em seguida ele põe um braço no ombro de Sakura e sorri.

-Estamos na mesma equipe, DATTEBAYO! - rindo. - Vou me tornar Hokage tendo como Sakura-chan na minha equipe!

-E Sasuke também, Naruto. - diz Sakura olhando para o Uchiha.

Este fica vermelho de vergonha e pigarreia.

-Bom, já que é assim... - e vai até os dois. - Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke.

-O meu é UZUMAKI NARUTO!

Sakura ri.

-Hatake Sakura.

Os três se fitam em compreensão. Sasuke solta o seu famoso 'Hn'. Naruto sorri satisfeito. E Sakura fica calada.

-He He... O Teme vai ficar conosco!

-Dobe.

-TEME!

Sakura revira os olhos.

'Nii-san... Chega logo...'

Nas próximas duas horas, Sakura tentou apartar Naruto e Sasuke de cinco brigas feias. Quando estava para começar a sexta discussão, Kakashi aparece num puff.

-Yo. - acena.

-Está atrasado! - fala Naruto e Sakura.

Kakashi coça a bochecha.

-Me perdi no caminho da vida.

-Mentiroso! - diz Sakura.

Kakashi ri.

-Bom, vamos começar o teste de vocês. - e todos os quatro entram no Campo de Treinamento.

Ao chegarem numa clareira, Kakashi fica defronte para os três e puxa do bolso dois sinos.

-Estão vendo esses sinos? - pausa. - O teste é para ver quem pega os sinos. Quem não conseguir vai ficar amarrado num daqueles três troncos e vai ficar sem jantar.

O trio observa os três troncos logo atrás de Kakashi.

-E o que acontece com quem ficar sem Jantar? - pergunta Sakura.

-Não vai fazer parte da Equipe. - pausa. - Mas lembre-se. Venham para mim com a intenção de me matar. Senão não vão conseguir.

E assim começa o teste. Naruto ataca sem esperar duas vezes Kakashi. Os outros dois se escondem enquanto Naruto fica de frente para Kakashi. Em seguida, recebe os Mil anos de dor. Depois Kakashi vai procurar Sakura. Ele procura pela mata e não encontra. Assim, ele vai procurar Sasuke.

Um quebrar de galho tira a atenção de Kakashi para o lado direito. Uma mecha de cabelos preto está aparecendo atrás de um dos inúmeros troncos por ali.

-Sasuke? - indaga Kakashi.

Mas então um chute cheio de Chakra retira a atenção de Kakashi do tronco. Ele se esquiva. E Sakura bate com o pé no chão, abrindo uma cratera.

-Quase, Nii-san.- diz triunfante.

Kakashi sorri.

-É Sakura. - pausa. - Bem que Gai tinha me avisado do seu novo truque. Como conseguiu?

Sakura e Kakashi trocam golpes de taijutsu. Eles se afastam.

-Estava lendo na biblioteca sobre Tsunade-hime. - pausa. Ela avança para Kakashi. Mais uma seqüência de golpes. - E depois quis tentar fazer o golpe.

-Usou aquilo para encontrar a chave, não foi?

Sakura assente.

-Mas não se preocupe. - pausa. - Ninguém estava por perto.

Kakashi assente.

-Certo.- pausa. - Mas porque está se retendo na luta?

Kakashi tenta um chute, mas Sakura concentra Chakra nos braços e defende sem problemas o golpe do Jounin.

-Eu? Me retendo?

-Não tente enganar seu Nii-san. - pausa- Sei que você pode muito mais do que isso.

Sakura sorri e tenta um Konoha Senpuu. Kakashi se esquiva.

-Você quer que eu lute sério?

-Disse para irem com tudo, não disse Sasuke? - diz Kakashi fitando o menino Uchiha lá ao longe. Sakura segue o olhar de Kakashi e vê Sasuke observando a luta dela com Kakashi.

-Não se distraia!

Sakura vir o rosto. Kakashi estava pronto para desferir um soco no seu rosto. Ela então se abaixa e tenta um rasteira. Kakashi pula e se afasta. Ele faz uma seqüência de jutsus.

-Bola de fogo! - e nisso uma imensa bola de fogo surge de suas mãos.

Sakura faz outra seqüência de sinais e lança uma tromba d'água sob a bola de fogo.

-Muito bem!

Sakura sorri.E faz uma outra seqüência.

-Kage Bushinn no Jutsu!

E três Sakuras aparecem ao lado da original. Todas avançam para Kakashi numa luta digna de Gai. Só que seria quatro Gais contra Um Kakashi. O Jounin então ativa seu Sharingan.

E a luta continua.

**Sasuke POV**

Fui me esconder assim que Kakashi fechou os olhos. Vim para o meio da mata e me escondi atrás de um tronco. Ao longe pude escutar a voz de Naruto gritando. Que idiota! Como eu pude vir parar numa equipe tão fraca! Aposto que Sakura passou só porque é filha desse tal de Kakashi... Mudo de posição e sem querer o meu pé toca num galho. E ele se quebra.

Droga.

Olho em volta e vejo que Kakashi esta perto. Não Droga. Ele me viu. Me preparo para atacar. Mas no segundo seguinte após eu ter fechado o meu punho esquerdo, vejo Sakura indo na direção de Kakashi. Que idiota! Um golpe comum. Vejo que Kakashi se afasta. Um som alto ecoa por ali. Meus olhos se prendem onde Sakura caiu. Uma pequena cratera se formou. Espera aí...uma cratera? Como foi que ela fez isso? Saio da árvore e fico observando a luta.

Talvez eles não estejam percebendo mas, a velocidade dos golpes foi alucinante. Como ela é SÓ uma Genin? Isso não está certo. Espera aí. Ela é a mais forte do grupo! Eu perdi o status do mais forte para uma menina? Para Sakura?

Fecho os punhos. Vejo-aela praticando Ninjutsu. Que bela tromba d'água. Será que sou eu o fraco? E se o comum para os Genins é ser como ela? Isso quer dizer que estou fraco! Não! Nunca! Vou treinar e superar a Sakura!

**Normal POV**

Depois de cinco minutos de luta, Sakura ergue triunfantemente o sino. Kakashi bate palma.

-Parabéns Sakura! - indo na direção da menina. - Você foi a única que conseguiu. Agora vai lá comer o seu bento.

Sakura assente e vai andando alegremente até a clareira.

-Eles estão perto do Naruto.

-Certo.

E desaparece por entre a mata. Quando ela sai da visão de Kakashi, este fita o Uchiha. O menino congela.

-O Sharingan...! - sussurra.

Kakashi fica surpreso.

-Ah é. - pausa. Ele abaixa a bandana. - Eu tive que ativá-lo durante a luta com Sakura.

O menino engole seco.

-Está com medo Sa-su-ke? Se não conseguir pegar o sino antes que eu te imobilize, você vai voltar para a Academia. - diz correndo na direção de Sasuke.

O menino corre.

E assim começa uma perseguição.

Na clareira, Sakura está comendo o seu bento tranquilamente. Ela vê o céu já tingido de laranja.

-Está anoitecendo. - diz.

-É... Eu não passei... - diz Naruto amarrado no tronco.

Sakura o fita.

-Não fique assim Naruto...

-Como não? Meu sonho era fazer parte de uma equipe com você e quando isso acontece, não consigo...

Sakura olha para o seu bento. E então ela se senta defronte ao amigo loiro. Ele lhe dá um olhar azul triste.

'Não gosto de ver meu amigos tristes. Meu Nii-san sempre disse que quem não ajuda os amigos é pior do que lixo.'

-Não fique assim, Naruto... Você é meu amigo. E é isso que importa.

O loiro começa a abrir um sorriso.

-Sério?

Sakura balança a cabeça.

-Sim. - e nisso ela pega um sushi do seu prato e põe na boca de Naruto. - Agora coma. Você deve estar com fome.

Naruto começa a mastigar. Depois que ele engole, diz:

-Mas Kakashi-sensei disse que não era para dar comida para quem ficasse preso.

-E daí? Você é meu amigo. - pausa. - Não vou deixá-lo morrer de fome.

-Sakura.

-Não importa o que você diga.

-Sakura.

-Nem mesmo esse Sasuke.

-Sakura.

-Vocês agora fazem parte da minha equipe. Não vou deixar ninguém para trás.

-Sakura.

-Para de falar Naruto. E come. - e coloca mais comida na boca de Naruto. - Vou dividir a minha comida com você. E ponto final.

Nisso uma mão pousa no seu ombro. Ela se vira e vê Kakashi segurando um muito irritado Sasuke.

-Droga, Sakura! Não se lembra que não era para dar comida para quem fosse preso! - exclama Sasuke. - Agora não vamos passar. - e cruza os braços.

Kakashi deixa Sasuke no chão.

-Vocês... - pausa. - ...Passaram! - e faz sinal de positivo.

Os três ficam confusos. Kakashi coça a cabeça.

-O teste era para ver o trabalho de equipe. Como Sakura resolveu ajudar seu colega, vocês atingiram a meta.

Os três se olham.

-Parabéns! - pausa. - Vocês são agora verdadeiramente uma equipe! A equipe sete!

Naruto explode de alegria. Sasuke cruza os braços e vira a cabeça. Sakura começa a desamarrar Naruto.

-Você viu Sakura-chan! Somos uma EQUIPE!

Nisso ele se solta das cordas e dá um abraço de urso em Sakura. Esta começa a sorrir. Kakashi coça o nariz.

-Bom... - pausa. - Por causa disso, vamos estabelecer os horários. - diz.

Nisso o trio o fita em silêncio. Kakashi ri nervosamente.

-Vamos lá... - pausa. - Nós vamos treinar todo o dia. Não pegarei leve. Entenderam?

-Yosh! - grita Naruto.

Kakashi cruza os braços.

-Bom. - Nisso ele puxa dois papéis já muito conhecidos. O papel-chakra. Ele entrega um papel para Naruto e outro para Sasuke. - Vou fazer um treinamento especializado. Para isso... Tenho que saber qual é o elemento de seus Chakras.

-Dattebayo!

Sasuke cruza os braços.

-E por que não deu um para Sakura?

-Eu já sei qual é o elemento dela.

Naruto bate no ombro do Uchiha.

-Ele criou ela Teme. - pausa. - É lógico que ele iria saber o elemento dela.

Sasuke fecha o punho.

-Então qual é o elemento dela? - pergunta ao tentar não bater em Naruto.

-Água. Com inclinação para Terra. - mente Kakashi.

Sakura confirma rapidamente.

-Sim.

Naruto sorri.

-Dattebayo Sakura-chan! - diz antes de voltar suas atenções para o papel.

-Se molhar, é água. Se amassar, é terra. Se virar pó, é fogo. Se rasgar no meio é vento. E se pegar fogo bem no meio, é raio. - diz Sakura.

Kakashi assente.

-Gravou bem. - pausa. - É só colocar um pouco de Chakra no papel e ele vai te dizer. - completa Kakashi.

Naruto e Sasuke ficam concentrados. Logo, o papel de Naruto se rasga no meio. E o de Sasuke, vira pó.

Sasuke fica confuso. Kakashi começa a rir.

-O que foi?

-Parece que o seu Chakra é Fogo. - diz Kakashi.

Sasuke deixa escapar um leve sorriso.

-Bom... - diz o Jounin. - ...Agora que vocês já sabem o seu elemento, devem saber que as técnicas que usam o seu elemento vão ser aquelas que vão aprender mais rápido.

-Qual é o seu Elemento Kakashi-sensei? - pergunta Naruto.

Kakashi coça o nariz.

-O meu é Raio.

-A pessoa só pode ter um? - pergunta Sasuke.

-Não. Na realidade, as pessoas tem um elemento principal. O segundo e o terceiro geralmente levam anos para que a pessoa aprenda.

-Quer dizer que posso ter um outro elemento oculto? - diz Naruto.

-Sim. Mas o aconselhável é que primeiro você aprenda a controlar o primeiro.

Naruto fica amuado. Sakura põe uma mão no seu ombro.

-Não fique assim Naruto. - diz. - Vamos treinar todos dias. Assim vamos descobrir logo o seu segundo elemento!

Naruto volta a ficar a alegre.

-Yosh, Dattebayo!

Kakashi ri nervoso.

-Bom. Treinaremos todos os dias pela manhã. - pausa. - Sempre direi qual vai ser o Campo de Treinamento. Essa semana ficaremos por aqui. Temos uma boa clareira para a prática de jutsus de fogo, um lago para a água e uma floresta para as aulas práticas. Espero vocês aqui às seis da manhã. Estejam preparados, pois vamos acampar aqui por uma semana.

-Acampar? - pergunta Sasuke.

Kakashi assente.

-Sim. - pausa. - Vamos ter um treinamento árduo.

-Mas e se por acaso nós nos machucarmos?

Kakashi põe uma mão no ombro de Sakura.

-Nós já temos a nossa Medic-nin. Naruto e Sasuke olham para Sakura. A menina cora.

-Que! - grita Naruto. - A Sakura-chan é uma Medic-nin!

-Impossível. É preciso cinco anos de treinamento!

Kakashi pigarreia.

-Sakura-chan treina com uma Medic-nin desde pequena. Ela só não se formou porque precisa fazer os cinco anos depois de se tornar Genin.

Sakura olhar os companheiros de equipe. Naruto a fita alegremente.

-Quer dizer a Sakura-chan vai cuidar de mim quando me machucar! SUGOI!

Sakura prende uma risada. Sasuke por sua vez está observando Sakura. Ele está chocado.

'Como essa menina não foi a melhor da turma? Talvez ela não seja tão fraca quanto pensei...Isso quer dizer que eu fiquei na equipe mais forte!', pensa. Assim, ele vai até ela e diz:

-Meus parabéns.

Sakura cora furiosamente. Kakashi pigarreia.

-Então vamos aproveitar que ainda está sol para separamos aquilo que vamos precisar para acampar.

Os três assentem e assim, ele saem dali. Quando chegam no portão, Sakura se despede de Naruto e Sasuke. Ela começa a andar ao lado de Kakashi.

-Quer dizer que vamos acampar Nii-san?

Kakashi assente.

-Sim. - pausa. Nisso eles entram num das ruas de Konoha. - E então vai querer levar o quê?

-Andei pensando em suprimentos de ervas, ataduras, agulhas, algodão e álcool. Para caso de alguém se machucar um pouco. Poderia selar isso num rolo e levar para o acampamento.

Kakashi assente.

-Certo. - nisso ele puxa do bolso um maço de dinheiro. - Que tal irmos comprar isso tudo?

Os olhos de Sakura brilham.

-Sugoi! - diz alegre. Assim ela puxa pela mão um Kakashi sorridente pela ruas de Konoha.

Kakashi e Sakura estão andando pelas ruas de Konoha. Bom. Kakashi e mais dois clones dele ultra lotados de sacolas e uma Sakura fazendo conta do que comprou.

-Isso já dá, Sakura-chan?

Sakura se vira e sorri.

-Sim.

-Então vamos deixar isso lá em casa. - pausa. - Precisamos fazer as nossas refeições enquanto estivermos por lá. E do Naruto também. Ele sempre esquece.

-Certo. Mas para ele é fácil. É só comprar um dúzia de Miso Ramen Extra-Grande no Ichariku.

Kakashi fica em silêncio. Até que repara no que Sakura disse.

-Boa idéia. Sakura você ainda tem dinheiro, não tem?

A menina assente.

-Então vai no Ichariku comprar os misos. Vou levar essas coisas até em casa.

-Certo. - e se despede de Kakashi. - Volto logo.

-Tá.

No outro dia, Kakashi está montando a tenda para os cuidados médicos. É um tenda de três por quatro. E em formato retangular. Do lado de fora, Sasuke e Naruto estão deixando suas mochilas no chão.

-Está pronto. - diz Kakashi. E então Sakura coloca os rolos dentro da tenda e começa ajeitar o local.

Kakashi guarda o martelo numa caixa de ferramentas ali próximo.

A tenda foi colocada defronte para a clareira. Os três troncos estão ali perto. Um riacho corre do lado direito a uma distância de dez metros.

-Venham me ajudar a montar a tenda onde a gente vai dormir. - diz Kakashi para os garotos.

Naruto afirma prontamente enquanto Sasuke coloca as mãos dentro dos bolsos e vai, calado, até Kakashi. Demorou meia hora para que a outra tenda fosse devidamente feita e ajeitada por dentro. Nesse intervalos, Sakura terminou de arrumar a tenda-hospital e os meninos, a de dormir.

Quando foi por volta das nove da manhã, a equipe sete já estava treinando. Sasuke, bolas de fogo, Naruto, clones e Sakura, jutsus de água. Ela estava treinando de costas para os meninos e Kakashi tinha certeza que o Rinnegan estava ativado.

No outro dia, Kakashi aglomerou os três na mata.

-Hoje vou ensinar vocês uma técnica muito importante para um Shinobi. - diz. E nisso ele põe um pé no tronco da árvore e começa a subir, até que ele fica de cabeça para baixo.

Naruto e Sasuke ficam chocados.

-Que legal! - diz Naruto.

-E só colocar Chakra nos pés. - nisso ele joga três kunais aos pés de cada um. - O treinamento de hoje consiste nisso. Marquem com essa Kunai o ponto mais alto que forem alcançando.

Kakashi volta ao solo e se senta numa pedra ali perto. Naruto e Sasuke trocam olhares antes de saírem correndo para os seus respectivos troncos. Sakura pega a sua kunai e vai andando calmamente até o tronco. E num instante ela está lá em cima. No topo. Ela joga a kunai para Kakashi e mostra a língua para os meninos.

-Dattebayo! A Sakura-chan conseguiu! - e nisso tenta mais uma vez. Sasuke nada diz. Só observa Sakura no topo antes de voltar a treinar.

Naruto pisa na árvore e afunda o pé no tronco, deixando sua pegada marcada ali.

-Não coloque muito Chakra nos pés, Naruto. - grita Sakura. - Nem muito pouco. Tente achar o meio termo e vá subindo.

Naruto assente e tenta mais uma vez.

-Yo, Sakura. - diz Kakashi. - vejo que conseguiu. Nada menos de quem precisa ter um controle de Chakra preciso.

Sakura acena, contente.

A equipe sete treinou por sete dias. Almoçaram, lancharam e jantaram. Sasuke se machucou com uma bola de fogo e Sakura o curou. O menino murmurou um obrigado e Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa. Os sete dias se tornaram quatorze. Quando o décimo quinto dia chegou, Kakashi achou que era hora de voltarem para as suas casas. Afinal, o suprimento de cura de Sakura tinha se esgotado. Naruto ajudou muito para tal.

Kakashi observa os três Genins caminharem na sua frente. Ele está pensativo.

'Eles fizeram um grande avanço.', pensa com orgulho. 'Acho que nem vou precisar procurar uma equipe para Sakura durante os exames Chunin em Suna. Naruto tem uma fonte inesgotável de Chakra. Sasuke tem o Sharingan. E Sakura, o Rinnegan. Vou ver se conseguido fazer algumas missões D-Rank antes de acamparmos no Campo de Treinamento sete de novo.'

Uma semana se passa. E nela, a equipe sete fez as missões E D-Rank. Naruto não estava satisfeito com a complexidade das missões. O treinamento com Kakashi ficou basicamente restrito para a parte da tarde e noite. Sakura começou o seu treinamento para ser Medic-nin com Kaoru no Hospital de Konoha. A estante que Kakashi comprou agora estava repleta de livros e manuscritos de medicina. Sakura estudava firmemente. Diversas noites Kakashi teve que fechar os livros e colocar uma já adormecida na cama.

Foi quando, depois da quarta vez, Kakashi teve a idéia. Eles iriam para um Spar.

-Que legal, Dattebayo! - diz Naruto andando na frente de Sakura e Sasuke. Kakashi está um pouco atrás. - Nós vamos para um SPAR! - alegre.

-Hn. - diz com um pequeno sorriso.

Sakura corre até a Naruto e eles começam a conversar alegremente. Kakashi observa tudo.

'Depois de tanto trabalho, um esforço é merecido. Mas amanhã vamos voltar a rotina dos treinamentos. Eles avançaram muito nessas duas semanas...', pensa.

Ele vê Naruto mexer com Sasuke.

'...Vou ter que começar um treinamento especializado com Sakura. Ela está achando chato o que eu estou ensinando para os garotos. Ela olha para os lados quando eu digo o que vou ensinar. E isso quer dizer uma coisa. Chato...', continua. '...Terei que treinar os meninos pela manhã. Duas horas. Depois fico treinando com Sakura. Ainda sobra tempo para fazer umas missões. Falando em missões... Tenho que pegar algumas com os meninos. '

Nisso, eles se dirigem para o Spar. É um edifício de médio porte. Tem um portão de vidro na frente e ele mostra a recepção. As paredes do lado de fora são amarelas. Um pequeno jardim de tulipas está ali. Um piso de pedra serve como caminho até a porta. Eles entram no Spar. Kakashi vai até o balcão.

-Boa tarde. - diz o recepcionista.

-Quero um spar para quatro pessoas.

O homem na recepção olha para os Genins.

-Quanto quartos?

-Dois.

-Piscina comum?

-Privativa.

-Certo.

Nisso o homem pega duas chaves do balcão e entrega para Kakashi.

-O custo total dos quartos vai ser de 400. Comida incluída. Jantar e café-da-manhã. Seus quartos ficam na área reservada. É só seguir as placas. Salas 102 e 103.

Kakashi pega as chaves e é seguido por um trio muito ansioso. Pela primeira vez, Sasuke estava alegre. Isso Kakashi pode afirmar. Os olhos do garoto brilham de ansiedade. Além de que seus braços não estão cruzados.

Aquela foi uma noite memorável. Para todos. Sasuke pela primeira vez conversou com Naruto e deu um sorriso atravessado. Sakura deu muitas gargalhadas. E Naruto foi Naruto. No final, quando todos já estavam dormindo, Kakashi ficou acordado, pensando.

No dia seguinte ao Spar, Kakashi veio até ela e explicou a situação. Ela deveria se tornar Chunin nos próximos seis meses. Sua equipe sete deveria se tornar equipe Kakashi. Só assim ela poderia ter seu Nii-san na equipe. Isso lhe deu mais motivação. Treinou como nunca. Kakashi tinha que lutar com o Sharingan aberto. Sakura logo se acostumou a treinar com o Rinnegan. E aprendeu suas secretas técnicas. Secretas porque Rinnegan era raríssimo. Mas ainda existiam manuscritos e livros de técnicas que o Rinnegan já fez. Afinal, a biblioteca de Konoha tem de tudo.

As próximas duas semanas foram recheadas de treinamento pela manhã dos meninos e o especializado no final da manhã para Sakura. Enquanto os meninos estavam treinando, Sakura estava lendo algum livro de medicina encostada numa da inúmeras árvores que circundam a clareira do Campo de Treinamento sete. Ela era a curandeira do grupo. Devia ficar perto nas horas de treinamento. E não foi só uma fez que ela teve que fechar o livro para ir curar um Naruto ou Sasuke ferido.

No hospital, Kaoru, uma mulher morena e de olhos amarelos estava muito animada com os estudos de Sakura. Suas aulas ficaram diárias. Ela dava dois plantões por semana. Um no Sábado e outro na quarta-feira. Além de trabalhar nos outros dias à tarde. Com exceção do domingo. Assim, Sakura conseguiu um emprego e as missões não se tornaram tão importantes.

Não para Naruto. O menino estava sofrendo com as suas escassas reservas. No terceiro dia que Sakura teve que pagar o almoço para o loiro por causa de dinheiro, ela puxou o garoto até o Hokage e pediu uma missão. O Sandaime soltou uma risada e lhe deu duas missão Rank-D. Capturar um gato e levar um cão para o veterinário. O dinheiro foi suficiente para segurar Naruto por uma semana. Isso foi no domingo.

Naquela noite Kakashi soltou uma risada quando Sakura contou sobre o acontecimento do dia no jantar.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

Sakura esta cansada. Sua rotina não está ajudando muito. Os treinamentos diários de Kakashi e seus plantões no hospital estão lhe deixando esgotada. Não que ela estivesse diminuindo sua competência. Mas, é que a cada dia ficava difícil levantar da cama.

'Um minuto a mais, Nii-san...', dizia.

Esse estava sendo o lado ruim do 'treinamento árduo de Kakashi' junto com os plantões. O lado positivo é que Sakura estava melhorando suas habilidades. Sua velocidade, força, golpes, cura, ninjutsu e genjutsu. A rapidez dessa melhora foi ficando acentuada a medida que Kakashi começou o treinamento especial.

**FLASHBACK**

-Hoje vou começar um treinamento especial com você. – diz o homem defronte a menina de cabelo rosa. Eles estão num dos Campos de Treinamento. É uma área coberta por árvores. É dia e por isso alguns filetes da luz solar consegue passar pelas brechas da folhagem.

A menina fica entusiasmada.

-Sério Nii-san?

Kakashi assente.

-SUGOI!

O homem sorri. Ele puxa do seu colete um mini-rolo. Kakashi abre o rolo e instantaneamente uma dúzia de outros pergaminhos aparecem por ali. Sakura se abaixa para pegar um.

-Esses vão ser os jutsus que vou trabalhar com você hoje. – e nisso o ninja copiador começa a juntar os rolos.

Sakura abre um.

-Onde conseguiu? – pausa – Não me lembro de ter visto estes rolos lá em casa.

-Biblioteca de Konoha.

Kakashi estão pega um rolo e entrega para Sakura. Ela prontamente pega.

-Jutsu Elemental?

O homem assente.

-Vou lhe ensinar as técnicas elementais. – pausa – Esse é o seu ponto forte. Na próxima semana gostaria de trabalhar com a sua velocidade. Pronta?

Sakura sorri.

-Sempre estive, Nii-san.

E assim começou o 'treinamento especial' de Sakura.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Sakura time está na sala do Hokage. Ela, Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi. Seu Nii-san tinha pedido que a equipe se reunisse na Torre do Hokage hoje. O motivo? Ela tinha uma vaga idéia. Mas sua mente está mais interessada em dormir. Ela segura um bocejo.

-Hoje, Equipe 7... – começa o Hokage. - ...vocês receberão uma tarefa.

Naruto fica contente.

-Uma missão? – alegre.

Sasuke cruza os braços.

-Não, Naruto. – replica o Hokage. – Vocês participarão dos Exames Chunnins em Suna.

Naruto e Sasuke ficam surpresos. Eu olho para o meu Nii-san. Ele finge suspresa.

O Sandaime entrega quatro rolos de pergaminho para Kakashi.

-Esses vão ser os passes de vocês para Suna. – pausa – Os exames acontecerão daqui a cinco dias. Preparem-se. – completa.

Kakashi ri nervosamente.

-Ah, pode deixar, Hokage-sama. – e nisso o Jounin guia a equipe 7 para fora da sala.

**SAKURA POV**

No corredor, meu Nii-san distribui os rolos. Naruto fica muito eufórico com a idéia. É a primeira vez que sairemos de Konoha. Tento parecer surpresa com a indicação de nossa equipe para o Exame. Eu já sabia que teríamos de fazer o exame dentro de pouco tempo.

Eu sabia que estava preparada. Mas e os meus companheiros? Não posso pensar nisso agora. Vou protegê-los. Não sou uma Hatake à toa. E vou provar isso se for necessário.

Naruto está pulando de alegria. Na realidade ele está pulando bem na minha frente. Sabe como é difícil descer as escadas com um Naruto assim? Quase tropecei umas cinco vezes!

Sasuke por sua vez está quieto. Como sempre. Nada demais nisso. Meu Nii-san está pensativo. Ele está apreensivo com a viagem. Eu sei. Sua expressão me ajuda a perceber isso. Ele está olhando para o chão. E sua sobrancelha está caída.

Quando chegamos no portão da Torre, Kakashi pede para os garotos arrumem as suas mochilas para a viagem. 'Partiremos no dia seguinte. E bem cedo.', dia seguinte, nos reunimos no portão antes do Sol nascer.

Eu carregava os meus pertences em rolos selados. A maioria era de produtos relacionados com medicina. Livros, ervas, antídotos, ataduras, gaze e etc. Não posso deixar o meu mini-hospital para trás! Tinha também uns três pequenos rolos para as armas. E mais dois para roupas e objetos pessoais. Meu Nii-san estava carregando as garrafas d'água e um pouco de comida. Além é claro de alguns rolos com os seus pertences, alguns jutsus que ele queria me ensinar na viagem e uns livros de medicina que eu me esqueci de última que agradecer ao meu Nii-san por ter me ensinado a técnica de selar as coisas em rolos. É muito mais prático para carregar.

Naruto estava com a sua mochila de sempre. Assim como Sasuke. Quando começamos a pular de galho em galho, o Sol estava jorrando os primeiros feixes vermelhos no horizonte. Foi uma bela imagem para recordar. Naruto nem notou. Estava mais preocupado em perguntar 'quanto tempo faltava para chegar'. Ficou perguntando isso por horas até que Sasuke se irritou e xingou Naruto.

Vi meu Nii-san revirar os olhos. Segurei uma risada e fui dar um basta na discussão. Não adiantou muito. Quando nós paramos para almoçar, os dois voltaram com a troca de elogios. Suspirei e soltei uns gritos para com os dois. Além de tapas. Eles pararam na hora. Que belo método de convencimento! Tapas!

Quando estávamos começando a sair da Floresta para entrar no Deserto, meu Nii-san resolveu fazer um pequeno treino conosco. Ele ensinou para mim como me esconder debaixo da Terra e como puxar as pessoas comigo nesse movimento. Disse que era uma ótima técnica de imobilização. Para Sasuke, ele mostrou como usar o fogo como propulsão. Algo como aumentar a velocidade. Vi os olhos de Sasuke brilharem quando ele dominou a técnica. Naruto não ficou para trás. Kakashi mostrou uma jutsu semelhante. Só que a base era o vento.

Não tinha passado nem duas horas depois do almoço quando o treino chegou ao fim. Meu Nii-san então começou a montar uma barraca média. Para o nosso descanso.

-Ao viajar pelo deserto, vocês devem preferir andar a noite. – disse ao ajustar a barraca na areia.

-Por que, Sensei? – perguntou Naruto ao passar uma ferramenta para Kakashi.

-Não seja baka, Naruto. – começou Sasuke. – De dia o sol fica muito forte. Pela noite é mais fresco.

Meu Nii-san suspirou.

-Você está certo Sasuke. – pausa – Mas você não deve xingar o seu companheiro de equipe.

Sasuke cruza os braços. Naruto mostra língua para ele. Acho que vi faíscas saírem dos olhos desses dois.

Logo nossos pertences foram colocados na barraca. Fiz um jutsu para melhorar a temperatura de dentro da barraca. Mentalizo outro agradecimento ao meu Nii-san. Isso foi um dos Justus que ele me ensinou no meu treinamento especial. Assim, conseguimos descansar um pouco. A vigia fica por conta de uma dupla. Primeiro foi Kakashi e Naruto. Depois eu e Sasuke.

O segundo e o terceiro dia de viagem foram muito parecidos com o primeiro. O último si teve uma coisa de diferente. Nós vimos os muros de Suna durante o pôr-do-sol.

Uma grande muralha feita de rocha e areia surgiu diante de nossos olhos. Um guarda logo veio nos interceptar. Mostramos nossos rolos-permissão e ele nos acompanhou até os portões da Aldeia Oculta da Areia.

Fiquei bastante impressionada com a variedade das construções que Suan tinha. Isso foi uma piada. Está bem? As casas e os edifícios eram muito parecidos! Todos tinham a mesma cor! Era tanto bege que eu tinha a impressão que os meus cabelos viraram loiros de repente! Imagine!

Naruto estava admirando todos os locais que seus olhos azuis podiam capturar. Sasuke estava contente. E eu, apreensiva. Meu Nii-san logo conseguiu um local para a nossa estadia. Uma pequena hospedaria de dois andares numa das ruas adjacentes à principal. No andar de baixo, um mini restaurante funcionava. Em cima ficava um pequeno corredor com cinco quartos. Meu Nii-san alugou um único quarto com quatro camas.

-Estamos em uma aldeia diferente. – disse ao subir as escadas. – Precisamos ficar juntos.

Eu, Naruto e Sasuke concordamos com o nosso Sensei. Não saímos muito para passear. Foi pelo mesmo motivo de termos ficado num quarto só. Apesar de meu Nii-san ter selado o recinto. Naruto acabou ficando emburrado e resolveu descer para comer alguma coisa. Meu Nii-san fez um clone e pediu que este acompanhasse Naruto.

No dia seguinte, fomos até o local da nossa primeira prova. Eu podia sentir a atmosfera tensa na minha equipe. Afinal, quantas equipes vão prestar o exame Chunin no mesmo semestre em que saem da Academia? O tal local era um grande portão. Cerca de trinta pessoas estavam ali. Podia ver que a maioria era de Suna. Éramos os únicos de Konoha.

Meu Nii-san nos abraçou assim que paramos no portão.

-Não se preocupem. – disse. – Façam o melhor e eu sei que vão conseguir.

Naruto sorriu e fez um sinal de positivo. Sasuke deu um meio sorriso. Eu fiz o sinal de vitória de Gai-sensei. Acho que o meu Nii-san revirou os olhos.

-Não se esqueça de usar isso, Sakura. - diz o Sensei ao me entregar uma bandana vermelha. Eu pego a bandana e a coloco num dos meus bolsos.

-Pode deixar!

Nesse momento um grupo de Jounins de Suna surge em frente ao portão. Meu exame iria começar.

- Meu nome é Baki. – começou um dos Jounins. – Hoje vocês irão prestar os Exames Chunins em Suna. – completa.

Os Senseis das equipes saem do local. Inclusive meu Nii-san. Agora só ficaram vinte e quatro pessoas. Ou oito equipes. Incluindo nós.

-Existem atrás desse portão há diversas entradas para os seus exames. Cada entrada só pode ser acessada por uma equipe. Assim que uma entrar, uma barreira se ativará. Vocês têm uma três dias para chegar do outro lado. Quem não chegar, será desclassificado. Quem morrer também. Quem ficar inconsciente também.

Dois Jounins que estavam no grupo começaram a passar com uma prancheta pelas equipes. Cada membro teve que assinar.

-Esse é um termo que nos retira qualquer responsabilidade sobre vocês.

-Por quê? – grita um menino moreno.

Baki sorri maliciosamente.

-Não queremos ter que procurar pelos seus corpos.

Todos ali ficam chocados. Eu também não fico para trás. Sinto que a minha mão esquerda começou a tremer. Com a direita tento parar o tremor. Foco minha mente nas palavras e nos treinamento que meu Nii-san nos deu. A voz dele ecoa na minha mente. 'Façam o seu melhor e eu sei que vão conseguir.'

Dentro de poucos minutos, os Jounins começaram a guiar cada equipe para dentro do portão. Eu fiquei chocada com o que vi. Um complexo de cavernas, abismos, penhascos e desfiladeiros surgiram. O guia da nossa equipe nos levou até as proximidades de uma caverna rochosa. Ele ficou conosco até que fogos de artifício subiram aos céus. Assim que o primeiro surgiu, ele desapareceu com um Puff. E assim, eu, Naruto e Sasuke estávamos sozinhos.

**NORMAL POV**

A equipe 7 está caminhando por uma íngreme estrada na beira de um penhasco. Ao longe, algumas casas abandonadas e estradas perigosas surgem. O Sol está forte. Mas ainda não chegou no seu auge. Poucas nuvens cobrem o céu azul.

-Ah.. que calor! – diz Naruto ao tirar sua jaqueta e colocá-la na mochila. Sakura sorri.

-Estamos no deserto Naruto.

-Sakura-chan!

Nisso eles viram para a direita. Um Jounin está de braços cruzados logo mais a frente. Sakura puxa uma Kunai. Sasuke e Naruto ficam na frente da menina com os punhos fechados e numa posição de batalha.

-O que quer? – grita Naruto.

O jounin fica sério.

-Vocês devem responder as minhas questões. – pausa – Se quiserem seguir o seu caminho por essa trilha.

-E por que iríamos confiar em você? – grita Sasuke ao avançar para o homem. Este simplesmente desvia do ataque.

-Escutem. – recomeça o homem. – Não posso atacar vocês. Mas também não vou deixar vocês passarem sem responder as questões.

Sasuke solta uma exclamação. Sakura puxa uma bandana de um dos seus bolsos. É uma bandana vermelha, grande e com o símbolo de Konoha no meio. Ela cobre os olhos, a testa e parte da cabeça com a bandana. Na região dos olhos, dois Kanjis estão pintados.

-Diga logo. - fala Sakura. Naruto fica ao seu lado com a Kunai em punho.

O jounin então fica sério e faz duas perguntas. A equipe se reune por alguns instantes, antes que Naruto as responde. O jounin assente e desaparece num puff. Eles prosseguem pelo caminho, descendo por uma escada toscamente feita. Assim que eles alcançam um clareira rodeada por muros de areia, vêem uma outra equipe surge por ali. São ninjas da Areia.

-Demoraram, pirralhos. - diz o adolescente de cabelos roxo. Ele veste uma bermuda verde, uma regata branca e faixas enroladas nos braços e pernas. A menina do grupo tem duas tranças de cabelos verdes postas para trás. Seus olhos são amarelos e sua pele, branca. O outro membro da equipe é tem um cabelo blackpower e um óculos escuros. Ele tem os braços cruzados.

Sasuke pega uma Kunai. Naruto também. Sakura ajeita a bandana por cima dos olhos.

-Tira essa droga de pano do rosto, Sakura. - sussura Sasuke. - Como é que você vai lutar com isso?

-O teme tem razão Sakura-chan...

Sakura suspira.

-Então como eu consegui descer a escada? - pausa – Eu estou bem! - e nisso fica numa posição de luta.

Sasuke e Naruto trocam olhares.

-O que os pirralhos estão falando ai, hein? - pergunta a garota ao puxa das costas uma ninjatou.

-Não pergunte Nee-san. - diz o ninja de cabelo roxo. - Vamos matá-los logo.

-É senão a gente não sai daqui.

-Com assim? - grita Sasuke ao jogar umas kunais. O grupo desvia das armas.

-Vocês não notaram que a saida dessa clareira está bloqueada até que o resultado dessa luta esteja pronto? - diz o garoto blackpower.

Naruto segura com mais força a kunai. Os inimigos avançam para a Equipe 7. É quando Sasuke toma uma propulsão no ar graças as chamas que saem das mãos e dos pes. No alto ele faz um jutsu com as mãos.

-Bola de fogo! - e nisso sai das suas mãos um enorme bola de fogo. O inimigos se dispersam. A menina vai lutar com Sakura. O blackpower com Naruto. E Sasuke luta com o cabelo roxo.

O loiro usa a técnica de velocidade e aparece atrás do de Blackpower. Ele dá um chute. E o garoto desaparece.

-Um clone?

Risadas. Naruto sente alguém por trás e dá uma cambalhota.

-Droga!

-HAHAHA! - diz o garoto de blackpower. - Você não viu quando eu fiz o clone? Que patético! - e nisso lança duas Kunais para Naruto. Ele desvia e faz uns sinais com a mão.

'Tigre, coelho, cobre, Tigre.', pensa.

-Tufão de Konoha!

E das mãos de Naruto sai um forte vento. O garoto blackpower é jogado para trás, batendo na parede.

-Maldito! - exclama. - Não vou deixar um pirralho como você me surrar assim, não! Mar de escorpiões!

E nisso milhares de escorpiões saem do solo. Naruto fica amendrontado.

-O quê?

Um jato de fogo passa pelos animais, queimando-os. Naruto olha para o lado e vê que um clone de Sasuke estava indo na sua direção.

-Não se distraia, Dobe. - diz Sasuke indo ficar ao seu lado. Naruto fica chocado, mas assente.

-Valeu, Teme. - diz ficando numa posiçãode luta. - Vamos acabar com eles!

E nisso Naruto e o clone de Sasuke avançam contra o blackpower.

-Tufão de Konoha!

-Bola de fogo!

E nisso o ninjustu de vento de Naruto aumenta a proporção da Bola de fogo de Sasuke. O inimiga grita em dor. A fumaça do golpe se dissipa, revelando um garoto desmaiado. Naruto fica alegre. E o clone de Sasuke desaparece.

Sakura está lutando só com Taijustu com a menina das tranças.

-Não vai tirar essa bandana feia do seu rosto feio não? - diz a garota.

Sakura ri e lança um Shuriken.

-Você fala muitos 'feios' na mesma frase.

-É porque você é muito feia.

Sakura fecha o punho.

-Vou lhe mostrar quem é a feia, sua monstrenga!

Sakura faz uns gestos. Um névoa espessa surge no local. A garota fica assustada.

-O quê?

Sakura desliza pelo subsolo e chega até os pés da garota. Silenciosamente ela puxa a garota para o chão, deixando só a cabeça do lado de fora.

-AHHHHH!

A Hatake reaparece no solo e dá um soco no rosto da garota de trança, deixando-a inconsciente. Com alguns gestos ela dissipa a névoa. Ela levanta o olhar e vê que Sasuke ainda luta com o inimigo restante.

-Saia já do ar, seu pirralho! - grita – Vou te surrar todo!

Sasuke sorri.

-Então vem. - provoca.

O garoto fica irritado e joga kunais e shurikens para o céu. Sasuke usa a propulsão do fogo e avança para o garoto rapidamente. Este levanta uma Kunai para se defender. Sasuke junta fogo na boca e se prepara para lançar.

O garoto fica paralisado de medo. Ele se agaixa. Mas o punho poderoso de Sakura já estava na rota e o atinge me cheio. O garoto cai no chão. Sasuke lança um jato de fogo. O garoto abre os olhos ainda com dor e vê as chamas chegando perto. É quando ele desesperadamente faz um clone. As chamas atingem o clone que desaparece. O garoto pula. Mas Naruto já está lançando outro Ninjustu.

-Folha de vento! - e nisso corta o ar com um dos braços. Um vento cortante atravessa o ar e atinge o garoto, ferindo-o no tronco. O mesmo cai inconsciente. A equipe comemora.

-YEAH! - Grita Naruto indo para Sakura.

O trio começa a conversar sobre a luta.

-Que bela luta, Naruto! - diz Sakura. - Não sabia que você tinha ficado tão forte!

Naruto cora. Sasuke pigarreia.

-Mas eu o ajudei na primeira luta.

Sakura sorri.

-Lutamos que nem uma equipe ninja! - e nisso ela ajeita a bandana. Naruto chega perto e tenta puxa o pano. Sakura afasta a mão do garoto.

-Sakura-chan está escondendo algo... - diz rindo. Ele tenta de novo.

-Naruto... - avisa.

Sasuke cruza os braços.

-Por que você está com essa bandana?

-Foi um presente do Nii-san.

-Hn.

-Sério, Sakura-chan?

Sakura assente.

-Disse que melhoraria os meus ninjutsus elementais. - mente.

Naruto concorda, fascinado. Ele põe um braço no ombro da menina.

-Yosh! - pausa – Nossa equipe é a mais forte! - alegre. Sasuke os segue, com um pequeno sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

- Parece que a minha equipe não é tão fraca assim... - sussura para si mesmo enquanto sai da clareira.

Sakura está montando uma barraca numa razoável fenda na rocha. Parece que a mesma foi feita para abrigar a tenda da equipe. Quase não sobra nada de folga entre o pano e a rocha. Sasuke está com o Sharingan desperto. Ele está viagiando a redondeza. Naruto está admirando a paisagem. E ela é estondeante. O céu azul, a paisagem árida, falcões voando por ali, as ravinas e os penhascos.

Sakura suspira.

-Pronto acabei. - diz e entra na tenda. Naruto a segue. Sasuke é o último. Antes de entrar, ele sela a tenda, fazendo-a invisível ao olho nu.

Lá dentro, Sakura está ajeitando colchões da equipe. Naruto senta num deles já abertos e cruza os braços.

-Que fome!

-Dobe.

-Teme!

Sakura suspira.

-Quietos garotos! - exclama. - Já vou pegar alguma coisa para a gente comer!

Naruto e Sasuke fitam Sakura. Ambos estão com um expressão faminta.

-Sério?

-Onde?

Sakura segura uma risada. Vai atéa sua mochila e puxa dali um rolo. Ela o abre e um mini-churrasco fresco e quente aparece no meio da tenda. Naruto nem fala. Pega um prato e começa a colocar carne e linguiça. Sasuke faz o mesmo. Sakura também.

-Dattebayo, Sakura-chan! - diz Naruto depois de engolir. - Quando você fez isso?

-Ontem. - diz ao mastigar. Ela engole. - Fui com o Sensei até uma churrascaria e pedi três porções dessas.

-Quer dizer que temos mais dois almoços desses? - exclama Naruto.

Sakura assente.

-Isso foi uma ideia do Sensei. Só para o caso de demorarmos muito.

Sasuke a fita.

-Ainda bem. - diz – Assim não precisaremos fazer fumaça. Não chameremos atenção assim.

Naruto e Sakura ficam chocados com a quantidade de palavras que Sasuke diz. Sasuke percebe e cora um pouco. Naruto e Sasuka trocam olhares divertidos. O trio continua a comer. Após o término da refeição, eles sentam em círculo.

-O que vamos fazer? - pergunta Sakura.

-Lutar!

-Hn.

Sakura suspira.

-Oh homem...

-Vamos descansar por hoje. - começa Sasuke. - O sensei disse que é melhor viajar de noite ou no início da manhã.

-É, Teme! Poderíamos descansar de dia.

-Dobe.

-Teme!

Sakura fica irritada.

-Eu não quero dar socos em vocês hoje.

Sasuske engole seco e se senta, emburrado. Naruto cruza os braços. Sakura ajeita a bandana. Naruto a fita.

-Quando é que você vai tirar a bandana? - pergunta o loito. - A luta já acabou.

-Essa vai ser a minha bandana agora, Naruto.

Sasuke grune e começa a se ajeitar no seu saco de dormir. Naruto se levanta.

-Eu fico com a primeira ronda. - e sai.

-Tá certo. Eu fico com a última. - responde Sakura.

-E eu com a segunda.

E então Sakura foi também descansar.

Quando o sol começou a se por, a equipe 7 estava saindo da fenda onde Sakura tinha ajeitado a tenda. O Céu estava completamente manchado de vermelho. Sasuke lançava olhares furtivos para a bandana da garota. Naruto também.

-Não vai ao menos subir a bandana? - pergunta o loiro.

Sakura suspira.

-Quando sairmos daqui, sim. Mas agora não. Podemos ser atacados a qualquer momento.

Naruto concorda.

Durante a madrugada, a equipe 7, graças à habilidade de Sakura com os Jutsu de Terra, resolveu caminhar por debaixo da Terra. A menina estava fazendo um tunel.

-Sakura-chan, tem certeza que isso vai dar certo? - diz. - Aqui está muito frio.

Sakura olha para trás. Ela está com a bandana no rosto.

-Não reclama Naruto. - pausa – Essa é a melhor forma de viajarmos sem nos preocupar com atacantes. Chegaremos do outro lado rapidinho.

Naruto concorda, tremendo de frio. Sasuke se diverte com a cena.

-Teme!

-Dobe.

Sakura lança um olhar matador. Os garotos cruzam os braços. E ela continua a escavar o tunel com o seu Jutsu. Passados algumas horas, Sakura nota que está próxima de uma fonte de água.

-Teremos que subir, garotos.

-Porque?

-Temos uma fonte de água na nossa frente. - pausa – Não posso avançar sem imundar o túnel.

Naruto engole seco e concorda. Sasuke também. A menina põe a cabeça do lado de fora. Naruto solta um grito ao ver o metade do corpo de Sakura no túnel. Segundos depois ela volta.

-É um riacho. Estamos perto de uma estrada sinuosa. O que vamos fazer?

-Vamos sair daqui, Sakura-chan... - diz tremendo.

Sakura balança a cabeça e com um movimento, abre uma escada rumo à saída. Ela é a última a subir. E é a mesma a fechar o túnel.

-Que bom! - exclama Naruto ao abrir os braços. Sasuke fecha o nariz. O loiro fica confuso. - Que foi?

Sakura fecha o nariz e fala.

-Estamos precisando de um banho. Qualquer um pode sentir o nosso cheiro há quilômetros de distância. - Diz.

Sasuke concorda. Naruto cheira a dobra do braço e faz cara feia.

-É.

O trio se dirige para o riacho. Os garotos são os primeiros a cairem na á fica vigiando. Assim que a equipe termina de se lavar, recomeçam a andar. Não demora muito para uma outra equipe aparecer no caminho.

-Ora, ora... um grupo de crianças bem na nossa frente... - diz o mais alto. Ele cruza os braços.

Sasuke olha para os lados. Naruto fecha o punho. Sakura ajeita a bandana.

-A passagem daqui está bloqueada. - diz – Vamos ter que derrotá-los se quisermos avançar. - fala Sakura para os garotos.

-Pode deixar. - diz Sasuke.

-DATTEBAYO! Folha de Konoha!

E o trio avança contra os inimigos. Não demora muito e os mesmo já estão no chão, inconscientes. O trio comemora e volta a caminhar.

-Ah, mais uma gente! - exclama um Naruto alegre. Sakura balança a cabeça.

-Doido. Lutamos duas vezes em menos de um dia. O meu Chakra não está cheio, não!

-Sakura-chan...

-Dobe.

Naruto abre a boca para replicar.

-Eu não quero ir ai para resolver essa discussão. - fala Sakura.

-Teme... - sussura o loiro.

No dia seguinte, perto do por do sol, o trio está alcançando os portões de saída. Debaixo do mesmo está Baki. Ele fica surpreso ao ver o trio de Gennins por ali.

-Vejo que completaram o percurso. - diz Baki.

-DATTEBAYO! - grita Naruto.

Baki ri.

-Por terem chegado aqui, eu os deixo passar. - e sai do caminho. O trio passa.

Do lado de fora, a equipe 7 vê Kakashi. Ele está encostado num muro. O trio corre na sua direção.

-SENSEI! - grita Naruto.

Kakashi fica surpreso e se vira no momento exato em que o loiro o abraça.

-Yo, Naruto! - diz. Ele acaba com o abraço e vai parabenizar o restante da equipe. Ele vai até Sakura e a abraça.

-Vejo que está usando o meu presente. - fala ao abraçar a menina. - Lembre-se de sempre usá-lo agora.

Sakura afirma. Kakashi vai até Sasuke.

-Parabéns Sasuke! - e o abraça. O menino cora, mas retribui o gesto. - Que bom que vocês chegaram aqui bem.

Naruto começa a contar para o Jounin com foi a viagem. A equipe se aglomera num círculo. Kakashi fica impressionado pelos avanços feitos pela sua equipe.

-Parabéns! - repete.

-Alguma outra equipe já cruzou o portão? - pergunta Sakura.

Kakashi pensa.

-Bom... Só uma além de vocês.

-E o restante?

-Se o que vocês me disseram for verdade, Naruto, só sobraram mais uma equipe para cruzar o portão.

-Sério?

-Sim, Sakura. - pausa – Conversei com os outros Jounins e eles me falaram que vocês derrotaram duas equipes. A outra que passou derrotou uma.

-Ainda falta três equipes! - exclama Naruto.

Kakashi sorri.

-Na realidade é só uma mesmo. Pois essa derrotou o restante.

O trio fica chocado.

-Então ainda sobrarão três equipes!

-Isso se ela cruzar o portão até amanhã pela manhã.

O trio assente. Nesse momento, Baki chega perto da equipe 7. Kakashi o fita.

-Vejo que a sua equipe passou Hatake-san.

Kakashi assente. O trio fica do lado do ninja copiador.

-Quero avisar que a equipe que faltava se perdeu no caminho. Está andando em círculos. E provavelmente não vai cruzar o portão dentro do prazo. - pausa – Parabéns! Vocês agora são Chunins! - exclama Baki.

O trio arregala os olhos.

-SÉRIO? - exclamam.

Kakashi agradece a Baki. Este último se despede de Kakashi. O ninja copiador sorri ao ver sua equipe rodando de mãos dadas.

-SOMO CHUNINS SAKURA-CHAN!

-É!

Sasuke tem um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Kakashi se junta na farra. De noite, o homem fez questão de pagar o jantar da equipe. Eles foram num restaurante. Naruto pediu um tigela de Ramen. Sakura e Kakashi, um barco repleto de sushi. Sasuke pediu o mesmo.Só que numa versão menor. O estabelecimento era um local reservado. A equipe estava sentada em almofadas e o jantar estava exposto no meio. O chão era de madeira lustrada.

-Dattebayo, Sakura-chan! Diz Naruto ao engolir um pouco de comida. - Você não vai tirar a bandana, não?

Sakura suspira.

-Não.

-Mas você disse que ia tirar! - exclama Naruto.

-Eu gostei de usar ela. - responde Sakura ao levar um suchi para a boca.

Naruto volta a comer.

-Agora temos mais um membro da equipe que esconde parte do rosto...

Sasuke engole o seu sushi.

-O que tem de mais nessa bandana que você não pode tirar, Sakura?

-Já disse. - pausa – Ela aumenta o poder do meus jutsus elementais. Não vou tirar ela.

Kakashi bebe um pouco.

-Mas nós não estamos sendo atacados! - replica Naruto ao deixar sua tigela vazia na mesa.

-Não sabemos. Pode ser a qualquer momento.

Kakashi põe uma mão no ombro da menina.

-Calma Sakura. - diz – Não queremos brigar numa ocasião tão boa, não é gente?

-Eu não estou brigando, Dattebayo. - diz Naruto ao pegar um pouco de Sushi do barco de Sakura. - Só não entendo...

Sakura suspira. Ela então desfaz o Rinnegan e sobe um pouco a bandana. Só o suficiente para os olhos verdes ficarem aparecendo.

-Bem melhor, Sakura-chan. - diz Naruto rindo. Sasuke bebe um pouco. Sakura suspira. Kakashi sorri por debaixo da máscara.

O trio atravessa os portões de Konoha.

-Ah, que alívio! - exclama Sakura ao pisar na Aldeia. Já faz três dias que a equipe 7 está viajando e volta para Konoha.

-Nem me fala, Sakura-chan.

-Hn.

Kakashi vai até o balcão e assina o seu nome. O trio faz o mesmo.

-Yo, Kakashi. - diz um dos porteiros. - Vejo que já voltou de Suna.

Hatake assente.

-Sim.

Sakura assina o seu nome.

-Conseguiram?

Kakashi concorda.

-Eles agora são Chunins. - diz com orgulho.

-Que sorte em Kakashi. - exclama o segundo porteiro.

A equipe 7 se despede e entra na cidade. O grupo se dirige para a Torre do Hokage. Assim que Kakashi vai pegar na maçaneta, Iruka sai da Torre.

-Kakashi? - confuso.

-Yo, Iruka. - acena.

-Iruka-sensei! - exclama Naruto!

O homem abraça o menino.

-Oi, Naruto! Como vai?

Naruto conta sobre a sua última viagem. Iruka fica impressionado.

-Quer dizer que você conseguiu, Kakashi?

O Hatake concorda. Iruka solta uma risada.

-Parabéns crianças! - diz também orgulhoso.

A equipe 7 se despede de Iruka e sobe as escada da Torre. Ao chegarem na sala do Hokage, Kakashi batre na porta.

-Entre.

O grupo entra na sala.

-Ah, são vocês.

-Hokage-sama. - diz Kakashi com respeito.

O idoso ergue a mão.

-Recebi o seu falcão-correio Kakashi. - e olha para o restante da equipe. - Vejo que agora sua equipe não é mais de Genins.

Naruto sorri.

-Yosh, Dattebayo!

O Sandaime sorri.

-É Naruto.

Sarutobi fita Sasuke, Kakashi e depois Sakura. Ele repara na bandana.

-Bom... - recomeça o idoso. - ...Como vocês agora são Chunins, teremos que mudar o nome da equipe.

Naruto fica confuso.

-Como assim?

-Calma, Naruto. Sua equipe terá os mesmos integrantes, mas não terá o nome '7' e sim, Kakashi.

Naruto continua confuso. O Sandaime suspira.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês farão missões mais dificeis.

Os olhos azuis do menins brilham de felicidade.

-Isso é verdade?

O idoso confirma.

-DATTEBAYO!

Sasuke fica empolgado. Sakura só abaixa a bandana para cobrir os olhos.

-E como primeira missão... - pausa – Vocês escoltaram amanhã uma pessoa.

Nesse momento um senhor entra na sala.

-Tazuna.

O Senhor fita as crianças.

-São elas que vão me escoltar? Um bando de crianças!

-Eu sou um Jounin. - acena Kakashi.

-E nós, Chunins. - diz Naruto cruzando os braços. Sasuke e Sakura fazem o mesmo.

O Sandaime suspira.

No dia seguinte, a equipe Kakashi está saindo de Konoha junto com Tazuna.

-Yosh! Uma missão Rank-C! - diz um Naruto empolgado.

-É!

-Hn.

Kakashi sorri por trás da máscara. Tazuna por sua vez fica apreensivo.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Eu não possuo Naruto**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**Nota da autora: **

Muito obrigada pelos novos comentários! Eles me inspiram. Desculpe-me pela demora na atualização. É que meu computador deu problema e apagou os meus textos. Tive que refazer. Além disso estava em dúvida se partia para ação ou se... bem você vão depois que lerem o capítulo qual foi a opção que eu tomei. Esse capítulo é dedicado à Kakashi. Espero que gostem. Divirtam-se. E não deixem de comentar sempre. Até a próxima. ( _Espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto_.)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**

* * *

**

Quando o por de sol chegou, a Equipe Kakashi já estava embrenhada pelo meio da floresta. Os raios alaranjados que chegavam ao solo por entre a folhagem da árvores fizeram Kakashi erguer a mão.

-Vamos acampar essa noite aqui. - disse. O trio de Chunins logo atrás concorda e começam a retirar de suas mochilas o que iriam precisar para passar a noite.

Naruto pegou uma lona branca. Sasuke, a estrutura de ferro para montar. E Sakura, os pinos e o martelo para a fixação. Tazuna senta num trono de árvore caído por ali e começa a massagear os pés. Ele pega logo em seguida um cantil de sua bolsa e verte um pouco do liquido na boca.

Kakashi por sua vez faz dois clones e pede para que eles vigiem o entorno.

Minutos depois, uma tenda de tamanho médio está montada. Ela está escondida por entre as folhagens densa. A altura dela é baixa. O suficiente para andar engatinhado. Mas o bastante para abrigar todos dentro. Sakura está dando as últimas marteladas num dos pinos de sustentação.

-Quer o que para o almoço, Sakura? - pergunta Kakashi ao chegar perto da menina.

Ela ergue a cabeça e sorri ao ver o ninja de cabelo prateado.

-Acho que deixei um pote de peixe frito num dos rolos lá da minha mochila, Nii-san.

Kakashi sorri e assente. Ele estica o braço para o lado e pega a mochila da garota. Ele a abre e começa a procurar.

-Qual rolo?

-O com madeira vermelha. - diz a dar a última martelada.

Kakashi pega o tal rolo e o abre.

-Hum... o que mais você selou aqui?

-Dois potes de peixe frito, arroz, purê de batatas, ramen, churrascos... - pausa. - Acho que para hoje, peixe frito com arroz ficaria bom.

-Além do meu purê de batatas. - diz Kakashi ao fazer selos com a mão. Imediatamente duas travessas grandes de peixe frito, uma enorme de arroz, outra de tamanho igual de purê de batatas e suco aparecem ali. Naruto, que estava ajeitando a tenda por dentro, coloca a cabeça para for a da tenda e cheira o ar.

-Que cheiro bom... - e inspira. - ...o que é isso, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi está ajeita as travessas encima de uma pano quadriculado no chão.

-O nosso jantar, Naruto. - e nisso coloca os pratos por ali.

Naruto sai da tenda e logo pega o seu prato. Sakura revira os olhos.

-Primeiro o cliente, Naruto. - avisa Sakura ao guardar as ferramentas.

Kakashi sorri ao ver o beicinho de Naruto.

-É isso mesmo Dobe. - diz Sasuke ao chegar perto dos dois ninjas. Ele se senta defronte ao Jounin. Tazuna o acompanha e senta na cabeceira do pano. Do outro lado, Sakura se senta. Todos pegam os pratos e começam a se servir. Naruto coloca um pouco de peixe na boca.

-Hum.. que bom! - e engole. - Quem fez?

Kakashi sorri e acena com a cabeça na direção de Sakura.

-Ela. - diz. - Ela costuma fazer as comidas lá em casa.

-Oh, Sakura-chan! Eu não sabia que você cozinhava tão bem!

Sakura cora e coça o nariz.

-B-bem...

Kakashi sorri e estufa o peito, orgulhoso.

-Ela cozinha muito melhor do que isso, Naruto. - diz.

Sakura fica escarlate. Sasuke solta um sigelo sorrisso. Tazuna resmunga.

-Humm... uma criança como ela não pode cozinhar tão bem assim, shinobi-san. - diz. - Ela deve ter te enganado. Deve ter comprado esse almoço em algum restaurante de Konoha.

Kakashi fecha a boca com força.

-Não, Tazuna-san. - pausa. - Eu tenho certeza que ela não fez isso. Lembre-se. Eu já comi outros pratos que ela fez. Sei que ela cozinha bem

Tazuna engole a comida e ergue uma sobrancelha.

-Repito o meu conselho. - pausa. - A idade dela nega a sua capacidade. Eu nem sei como eu aceitei ser escoltado por crianças!

Naruto está prestes a abrir a boca para retrucar. Mas Kakashi ergue a mão, silenciando. Sakura está olha fixamente para o seu prato. Sasuke está dando um olhar mortífero para Tazuna. Afinal, Sakura faz parte de sua equipe!

-E eu repito a minha resposta, Tazuna-san. Ela é perfeitamente capaz.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza. - pausa. - Não está superestimando a sua aluna?

-Não. Não estou não.

Kakashi pega o seu prato e sai da mesa. Ele vai comer dentro da tenda. Sakura fica irritada com Tazuna.

-Você não sabe de nada, velho! - e nisso vai fazer companhia para Kakashi dentro da tenda.

Tazuna fica atordoado e está prestes a retrucar.

-Eu não faria isso. - ameaça Sasuke. - O senhor realmente não sabe de nada. - começa.

Tazuna abre a boca.

-Kakashi-sensei conhece muito bem Sakura. E ele não está mentindo. Isso é um coisa que o Sensei nunca faria! - completa Naruto.

-Vocês crianças acreditam muito nele. - pausa. - Podem estar iludidas. Como podem confiar no que esse ninja fala sobre sua companheira de equipe?

-Isso não te interessa. - diz Sasuke. - É um assunto que diz respeito a nós. Nossa missão é só te escoltar. E é o que vamos fazer. - e volta a comer.

-Ora seu moleque! - e ergue o punho.

Um mão segura a mão do senhor no ar e o puxa para trás. É Kakashi.

-Não erga a mão contra um ninja, senhor. - avisa Kakashi. - Nossa vida é baseada em lutas. E a sua não.

-Está me ameaçando?

-Não. Estou te aconselhando. - pausa. - Sasuke está certo. Nossa missão é te escoltar. E vamos realizar a missão que nos foi designado. Mas, por favor, não mexa com pessoas que carregam mais armas do que você viu na vida.

Tazuna engole seco. Kakashi sorri falsamente e então solta a mão.

-Vamos acabar logo com a janta, rapazes. - pausa. - Sasuke, você cuida da sujeira de hoje. Naruto, você fica com o primeiro turno. Depois será eu. Sakura e por fim, Sasuke. Boa noite. - E nisso volta para a barraca.

Tazuna está irritado.

Minutos de passam. E a equipe, com a exceção de Naruto, está dentro da barraca. A ordem é a seguinte. Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke e Tazuna. Todos dormem, menos Kakashi. Ele não pode. Logo será sua vez de vigiar. O Jounin está de costas para o chão de lona da tenda. Seus braços apóiam a cabeça. Sua vestimenta é a sua habitual camisa azul colante. Há poucos centímetros da sua cabeça está o seu colete, a blusa azul e a bandana de Konoha. Kakashi suspira e olha, só com olho bom, para o teto.

_'Será que estou superestimando Sakura?_', indaga. Ele se vira e olha para Sakura. A menina está com a cabeça voltada para o lado do ninja. Ele ajeita uma mexa do cabelo dela, colocando-a atrás da orelha.

_'Não...ela tem a capacidade necessária. Sempre teve. Talvez não para se defender dos mais perigosos inimigos...mas o suficiente para agora_.' Kakashi sorri. _'Vou ter que pensar num treinamento bom para ela... posso trabalhar mais com os Jutsus elemenntais. Justus mais fortes. Será que Sasuke me deixará olhar pela sua Biblioteca alguns Jutsus? Talvez se eu barganhar por algumas aulas para ele...Hum... a ideia não é má...Alquela bandana que o Hokage conseguiu serviu bastante. Ela pode ativar o Rinnegan por de trás da bandana e ainda ver claramente. Fantástico. Assim ninguém vai saber que ela o possui. Mas... mesmo assim ela deve ficar forte. Ela deve ser a mais forte. A muito mais forte. Pois assim, mesmo quando ela envelhecer, poderá se defender muito bem_.' Ele então fecha os olhos. ' _A Kaoru-san me disse que não tem muito mais para ensinar para Sakura. Nem mesmo os outros médicos. O que eu faço? Ela precisa sempre estar aprendendo. A única pessoa que poderia ajudar se recusa a voltar para Konoha...Hum... isso é um problema. Mas, talvez eu poderia passar na livraria e comprar alguns livros de medicina...Mas qual? Acho melhor ir com Sakura... Ela poderia escolher por si só alguns...Ela fica tão entusiasmada quando compra um..._', e sorri.

Nesse momento Naruto abre a tenda. Kakashi olha para o menino. Este abre um bocejo.

-Sua vez, Sensei. - diz com sono.

Kakashi sorri e começa a se vestir. Segundos se passam e ele sai da tenda, deixando Naruto dormir ao lado de Sakura.

Pela manhã, Kakashi é acordado pelo grito de Sakura. Ele acorda com uma Kunai em mãos.

-Sakura! - diz com o Sharingan desperto. Ele olha pela tenda e sorri. Com a kunai ele coça a cabeço.

-Ora, ora... - diz.

-Nii-san...! - chora Sakura com um braço e perna de Naruto encima dela. Assim com a baba que escorre de sua boca. Naruto está dormindo profundamente. Ele então começa a baixar a mão do ombro da menina para uma região mais embaixo. O sentimento de proteção de Kakashi é desperto e ele rapidamente joga Naruto para longe de Sakura.

-Nii-san! - diz ao abraçar o ninja. Kakashi retribui o gesto e olha feio para Naruto. Este está acordando e vê o olhar sombrio do homem e gela de medo.

-É melhor começar a saber onde coloca as mãos Naruto... - avisa.

Naruto engole seco.

-Sensei!

Kakashi sorri.

-Isso para o seu próprio bem.

Nesse momento Sasuke aparece nas abas da tenda.

-Que confusão ai dentro foi essa?

Sakura cora e esconde a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi.

-Nada, Sasuke. - pausa. - O nosso cliente já acordou?

Sasuke assente.

-Sim. - pausa. - E eu já fiz o café-da-manhã. Temo bolo, leite e biscoitos.

Naruto bate palma.

-Eba! - e empurra Sasuke para sair da tenda.

-Ei Dobe! - reclama.

-Não vem não, Teme!

Sakura e Kakashi suspiram.

-Ele não aprende. - sussura o ninja.

Sakura sorri e assente. Kakashi fita, pensativo, a menina.

-Sakura... - começa. A menina presta atenção. - ...se você não gostou, porque não o tirou de cima de você assim que acordou? - pergunta com um sorriso.

Sakura abre a boca para responde.

-Eu não... - indignada.

Kakashi suspira.

-Eu não sabia que teria que ter essa conversa com você tão cedo... - e balança a cabeça.

Sakura fica escarlate.

-Mas Nii-san eu...!

E com um movimento, Kakashi começa a fazer cócegas na menina.

-HAHAHAHAH! PARA! - se contorce.

-Não. Até você admitir que gostou.

-HAUHAUUHAUA Mas eu não gostei! HAUAHAUAH Só não sabia o que fazer!

-Resposta errada. Vou chamar Pakun para me ajudar se você não coloborar, Sakurita.

Sakura se vira. Mas Kakashi continua com as cócegas.

-HAHAHAHHA! Pára Nii-san! - pausa. - Naruto é só meu amigo! AHAHAHAHAHAH

Kakashi suspira.

-Sério?

-Sério.

-Serio, sério?

-Sim! HAHAHAHAHA

-Mesmo?

-NII-SAN! HAHAUHAUAAHU

Nesse momento Kakashi para e planta um beijo na testa da menina.

-Então vamos nos arrumar Sakura. - pausa. - Temos uma missão RANK-C para terminar. - sorri.

-Sim Nii-san! - e abraça o ninja. - Quannto voltamos vou fazer aquele pudim de leite para o lanche.

-Hum...gostei da idéia. - diz ao quebrar o abraço. - Podemos levá-lo, juntamente com outras coisas, para os campos de treinamento.

Os olhos e Sakura brilham.

-Tipo, para acampar em um dos CT's?

Kakashi assente.

-A equipe 7 toda. O que acha?

-Sugoi! - e nisso faz o sinal de positivo de Gai.

Kakashi suspira.

'Ela realmente passou muito tempo com Gai...'

-Poderia usar os novos pesos que o Tio Gai me deu de aniversário?

Kakashi sorri.

-Claro. - pausa. - E falando em pesos, qual é a calibragem dos pesos que você está usando na missão?

Sakura fica pensativa.

-Hum... dez quilos para cada peso.

-Quantos?

-Cinco. Quatro nos membros e um no tronco.

-Ajuste para quinze. - pausa. - Depois de duas semanas, coloque vinte. Certo?

Sakura assente. Kakashi sorri e bagunça os cabelos da menina.

-Ah, Nii-san! - pausa. - Ele vai ficar horrivel agora! - e começa a pentear os cabelos com os dedos.

-Não vai mesmo. - e planta um beijo na cabeça da menina. - Você é a menina mais bonita de Konoha.

-Você é suspeito.

-Porque?

-Porque você é meu irmão. É claro que você vai me achar bonita. - e nisso sai da barraca, tentando abaixar o cabelo. Kakashi sorri.

'É claro que eu sou suspeito, Sakura. Eu sou seu pai...'

E nisso coloca a sua bandana.

-Espera... - fala. - Eu disse...

'Pai?'

Os olhos de Kakashi ficam arregalados.

_'Não.. não... eu sou seu irmão. Irmão mais velho. Não sou seu pai...ou não?_' Kakashi termina de amarrar a faixa e cobre o seu olho com Sharingan. _'Não posso seu o Pai dela. Isso implicaria muitas coisas..._'

Kakashi abre os olhos, pensativo. Ele se lembra de Sakura ainda bebê dormindo no berço. Ele sorri.

-Ela era tão bonitinha quando dormia. - pausa. - É... - e sai da tenda. Lá for a, vê o trio de seus alundo já estão com as mochilas prontas. Só falta arrumar a tenda e recolocá-la no seu devido lugar. Ele vê Sakura fechando a mochila por ali e a observa.

_'Já se passou tanto tempo...Quem são os pais da menina? Por que eles a abandonaram? Que raiva! Como podem ter feito isso com ela!' e fecha o punho. '… como seria a vida dela se ela não tivesse sido adotada pela minha família?'_

As imagens de crianças moradoras de rua que ele tinha visto em outras aldeias surgem na sua mente. Seu estomago embrulha.

_'Argh! Não posso pensar nisso.. Ela está tendo uma boa vida... ah isso sim... Lembro das primeiras frases que ela montou.' Kakashi sorri e se encosta num tronco. Ele vê a menina ajudar Naruto a desmontar a tenda. Sasuke está retirando os sacos de dormir de dentro da mesma. 'De seus primeiros passos sem se apoiar... Ah como eu adorei contar as histórias... mesmos as mais mentirosas... Ela me fitava e seus olhinhos brilhavam! Como eu adorei essa época. Como...eu sinto saudades...acho que não queria que ela crescesse...Hum._..'

Ele se lembra de andar com a menina agarrada no seu pescoço pelas ruas. De contar as histórias para ela. De ver ela pequena dormindo na cama. De fazer bolos e biscoitos com a menina e ver o quanto eles e a cozinha está imunda de farinha e chocolate. Da sua risada infantil. De quando ele trocava as fraldas da menina e esta soltava um sorriso e levanta os braços. Dele ensinado amarrar os sapatos. Dele indo com a menina na praia. Dele ajudando ela a construir castelos de areia. Dele comprando sorvete e ela se sujando toda com o doce. Dele levando ela num parque de diversão. Dele a acalmando num noite cheia de relâmpagos. Dele brincado com menina ainda pequena na piscina. Dela rindo. Do primeiro acampamento que eles montaram. Dela correndo com o pote cheio de pipoca para a sala. Dela chorando ao ralar o joelho e ele tendo fazendo os primeiros socorros. Dela toda feliz por ter feito o primeiro almoço sozinha. Dela se formando na Academia. Dela ficando doente e ele se sentindo inutil. De Sakura sorrindo. Dela fazendo o primeiro plantão no hospital. De Sakura sendo Sakura.

Kakashi sente algo molhado cair na sua pele. Ele nota que ele está chorando silenciosamente e nem tinha pecebido. Pela primeira vez ele notou o inevitável. Para ela, ele tinha sido a pessoa que a criou. Que lhe ensinou tudo. Desde o andar até as técnicas ninja. Para ela, ele tinha sido o pai. Para ela, ela tinha sido a pessoa que lhe deu vigor durante o momento que el tinha perdido o seu Sensei. Para ele, ela tinha se tornado sua filha. E nnão tinha nada que pudesse mudar. O que estava feito, estava feito.

Kakashi sorri e deixou mais algumas lágrimas caírem. Ele tinha conquistado sua família. E não importava quem foram os pais da menina. Ele sabia que a menina o amava como se fosse um pai. Ele como se ela fosse uma filha. E ela a protegeria com a vida. Pois ela era Hatake Sakura, sua filha. E ele Hatake Kakashi, seu pai.

E com essa nova idéia na cabeça, Kakashi começou a dar as primeiras ordens para o grupo. Eles tinham que sair logo dali e continuar a viagem. Tinham que terminar a missão.

Kakashi estava tudo. Alegre, contente, satisfeito, em paz. Um turbilhão de emoções atravessava o coração do homem que pela primeira vez se sentia pai. E ele não sabia definir a emoção. Somente que ela o deixava orgulhoso. Que ela, a emoção, o deixava em paz. E ao mesmo tempo lhe dava um vontade de deixar que nada aconteça a menina. Era uma emoção diferente do que ele definia como primordial para ir lutar para proteger seus companheiros. Era maior. Uma capaz de fazer com ele atravessasse um muro em chamas só para protegê-la. E ele nunca sentiu isso.

'Será que meu pai sentiu isso por mim?', indaga para si.

Mas não importa agora. Não importa se seu pai sentiu isso por ele. O que importa é o que ele sente por Sakura. E isso já é suficiente para fixar esse novo sentimento como amor. Mas não é um amor carnal. Não é paixão. Não. É um mais puro. Mais forte. Aquele que não espera retorno. É um amor que o faz continuar vivendo. Que o faz mover até a lua. Só par ver o sorriso na menina. Menina não. Filha. Sim, Filha. Não qualquer filha. Sua filha. Do verbo ser pai. Pai. Eis uma palavra que ele nunca pensou que pudesse ser um dia. Parando para divager em pensamento, Kakashi, pela primeira vez, nota que foi pai aos 17 anos. No dia que ele segurou a menina nos braços, ele foi pai. Como ele nunca notou isso antes? Como?

Não importa o que o Conselho dirá. Nem o que Danzo ou o Hokage vai dizer. Ele só é fiel agora a uma pessoa. A sua filha. Depois vem Konoha e o restante das obrigações. Sim. O ninja mais fiel de Konoha, já não o é mais. O primeiro lugar na cadeia de lealdade de Kakashi foi e já está sendo ocupado por Sakura há doze anos.

Kakashi sorri. Ele olha para frente e vê o trio juntamente com Tazuna andar pela floresta.

Ele faria de tudo para mantê-la salva. Tudo. Pois ela era sua filha. E ele, o pai.

E então Kakashi sorri e deixou mais uma lágrima cair de seus olhos. Afinal, o homem nunca esteve tão feliz na vida. Ele era...pai.


End file.
